


Unconditional

by Silverstris



Category: Undertale (Video Game), YandereTale (Fanmade Ammazoli)
Genre: Abuse, BAD TIME, Depression, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I dont own these characters, Im a sick sinner, Incest, M/M, Mental Abuse, Minor deplictions of rape, Mommy Issues, Mutilation, Neglect, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Postpartum Depression, Skittlz learns how crazy Cap can be, Suicide Attempts, Torture, Yanderetale is awesome, ammazolie - Freeform, cap is bad dad, dom heat, self mutilation, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstris/pseuds/Silverstris
Summary: A collection of short stories of Skittlz jr. Please support the Creator of Yanderetale and its characters  http://ammazolie.tumblr.com///due for re-write ((yenyen bbysittig))





	1. Are you proud?

**Author's Note:**

> http://ammazolie.tumblr.com/tagged/skittlz-jr  
> //due for re-write//
> 
>  
> 
> Please refer to comics by Ammazolie for stories of Brass, YanCap, YanPap and Skittlz Jr.
> 
> Chapter one :  
> Little autumn fluff of little Skittlz learning how to pick the finest for his Uncle Pap.
> 
> early chapters will be nice, Later however...Not so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz want to show his mother how hard hes worked in school.  
> His excitement gets the best of him.

Age 13: SKittlz knows his mother hates his extra eyes. He tries to fix this.

 

Skittlz hopped off the school bus and waved back to the few other Monster children still aboard. His soul was pounding beneath his jacket as he bound up to the house. He was so excited to show Brass his report card, Strait A's once again for the 7th time in a row, Surely now his mother would recognize his hard work. He quickly rushed in through the front door and kicked off his shoes. His hat and coat still on as he ran to the kitchen where Pap, Brass and Cap were yelling. 

"Mommy Look!" Skittlz said cheerfully, His soul froze when he smelled something dangerous, Blood and anger. Pap was wrestling cap to the ground and punched him in the face hard while Brassy was panting against the counter his shirt torn. Uncle Pap seen skittlz "Get the Basement door Baby!" he yelled, Skittlz ran to the door, daddy was sick again. He pulled the heavy door open before Paps kicked Caps down the stairs. Skittlz closed it and hit the bolt. "G-Good job skittlz. Good boy." Pap chuckled and turned looking at Brass, "Calm down Bro..."

Uncle Pap walked over to Brass and checked him over. "Ah...Good...He didn't get yeah." he sighed with a smiled. "Came damn close! God damn he's getting worse. " Brassy growled "Those fucking eyes." he said as he turned and washed the blood off his face from his torn lip. 

He felt something against his arm, He glanced down to see skittlz holding up towel and keeping his head low "Oh. Its You." he grabbed the towel and sighed "Thanks boy." he said and skittlz smiled a bit. "Youre welcome Mommy." he whispered.  
Brassy growled and left the kitchen. He flopped over onto the couch as he turned on the television. 

Skittlz was so excited now. He pulled his bag off his shoulders and ran into the living room, His hat got knocked off in the process. "Uh...Mom? I got something else for you." he said softly.  
Brass huffed and didn't even glance over. "Fuck. What?" he asked sitting up. Skittlz took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He couldn't ruin this opportunity. He closed his eyes tightly and handed Brassy the report card. 

Brass glanced up at skittlz hand and took the paper. He leaned back giving it a once over at first then slowed down. He read through the teachers notes and couldn't stop his lips curling up a bit in a half smile. 

"Top of your class huh...Strait A's again..." he said with a bit of surprise in his voice. He reached over without looking at Skittlz and gently pat him on his crown "....Keep it up." he muttered. Skittlz resolve crumbled when his head was stroked. He gently leaned into the touch and froze not wanting it to end. He froze when Brassy finally looked up at him with a soft smile. 

His soul fluttered for a brief moment before it all came crumbling. Brassys eyes filled with horror and he yanked his hand away tossing the car to the floor. Skittlz stood shocked, he hadn't realized in his excitement that his extra eyes had opened as well.

"STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING DEMON! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Brassy screamed and threw the remote at Skittlz.  
The young boy gasped and dunked before it collided with one of his eyes as he ran from the room past Paps and back to his bedroom. Paps frowned and walked into the living room. "What the fuck was that!?" he asked angrily. "G-goddamn kid...with his fucking demon eyes." Brassy grumbled holding his head, he was shaking but his own eyes were fixated on the discarded paper.


	2. Mommy's coat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz made mommy happy by cooking.  
> Skittlz Doesn't get hugs often, Not from his mother at least. His favorite thing however is Mommy's coat.  
> Sometimes...He likes to put it on and pretend its Brassy hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 10 : Skittlz made Brassy his favorite meal and helps with the laundry.

Age 10 1 of 2: Skittlz helps with the laundry.

"1...2...3...4...red...yellow..green...blue..." skittlz chimes happily in a sing song voice as he carefully picked up each article of clothing in Caps room. It was laundry day and only Skittlz and Uncle Pap were doing laundry since they were the only ones in the house. 

Cap was going through Domheat and chained up in the basement to keep him away from Brassy who decided that the distance and chains wasn't nearly enough. He decided to skip out on chores and go strait to Grillbyz instead.  
Which left Paps and Skittlz to tidy up the house. 

Skittlz had become adept to helping around the house when he wasn't at school. Anything that might earn him praise with Brassy. He asked his Uncle to teach him how to clean and cook. On one such occasion he managed to cook his mother a steak dinner and waited with bated breath to see how he would like it. Pap had lied to Brassy saying it was him who made it for Brass since he knew his brother didn't trust Caps cooking and by extension Skittlz. 

Something about the blissful smile between hurried bites warmed Skittlz small soul. "S'Delicous bro! " Brass said between bites. "Great cause I lied. I didn't make it. I taste tested it though." Paps chuckled. "It wasn't poisoned or anything." he teased when he looked at Brass's shocked expression. He took another bite and chewed much slower now as his eyes remained pinned on YanPap. "SO...Cap?" he asked.

"No. SKittlz. I taught him how to make your favorite meal. Looks like he did pretty good right?" Pap asked with a soft smile as he analyzed his brothers body language. Brass stared at the food on his plate already more then half devoured. "Damn...I didn't think that little demon shit was capable of making anything but a mess." he said in surprise. Paps eyes narrowed. The words hurt Skittlz soul but he clung to the door way holding himself up. 

"...Its still good. You should teach him some more dishes Pap. " Brass said suddenly and continued eating. Skittlz looked up staring at the back of his mothers head and then to Pap who flashed him a quick wink. 

Now SKittlz was helping with the laundry. He brought Pap the basket load. "Sort those piles for me Babe." Pap nodded to the mounds of laundry. SLowly he pulled the clothes into Whites, stains, colors and delicate until he found one treasured article. With gentle hands he lifted the spiked leather jacket up and held it close.  
Brassy's leather coat. 

SKittlz glance up to see Pap was distracted with the machine before SKittlz ran off to the next room and hugged the coat. It smelled like Mama. It was still warm. Skittlz hugged it close and his soul warmed with it. He glanced out the door way to check for anyone who might catch him before he pulled off his teal hoodie and pulled the heavy coat up his thin arms and over his shoulders. 

He melted into the fabric and hugged it him himself. His soul shuddered. '...Its like he's hugging me back.' SKittlz thought to himself. He sat down curled up in the dark folds of leather and closed his eyes breathing in the scent. "I love you mommy." he muttered softly. He didn't notice Pap walk out of the laundry room to find him.  
Pap stood there ready to scold SKittlz but stopped. He sighed softly to himself, He knew Skittlz needed a moment.


	3. Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz and his dad enjoy the carnival.  
> Skittlz descovers his new power.

Age 14: 1 of 3 Skittlz and Cap fun

Today was Skittlz birthday, Which meant one thing for sure! A day with Dad. Skittlz smiled as he and Cap walked down the mall strip. "I know the carnival is around here somewhere." Cap huffed. "No problem Pops! I think I see the Ferris Wheel!" Skittlz said cheerfully and ran on ahead. "Skittlz Wait up!" Cap chuckled and jogged after him. 

Skittlz laughed as he dodged around the crowds of monsters and humans, He loved the carnival, the bright colors, the music, the food and the hundreds of different games. He had his Uncle help him pick out a nice outfit for just the occasion. Today Skittlz was wearing his teal hoodie, It cut just above his mid-drift. It was old but he loved it, it was the first and only gift he got from his mother, since his bones were thin he never truly outgrew it. 

He was also wearing a black punisher sleeveless top that just barely hid his long spine. His jeans he had to hold up as he ran, hand me downs from his Uncle Paps. The belt was tightened around his hip bones and would fit properly if Skittlz could maintain his ecto-body properly. He was still learning. "You don't really need it until you sart mating." Uncle Paps had explained. Around his neck was a long silver chain with a small locket at the end, it held a picture of his Uncle and a picture of his Mother on either side. A pair of worn white sketchers. He was still half caps height.

Cap was wearing a cat sweater despite the heat and some baggy jeans. "Dad! DAD LOOK!" Skittlz yelled happily as he pointed to a small roller coaster. "Lets go on that first!" He ran back to Cap and hopped happily. He was an endless ball of energy. He rarily made much of a sound in the house as he knew Brass liked for him to be quiet. So moments like this Skittlz could let loose. "Uh...I dunno Skit...Looks dangerous." Cap said nervously.

"Please!?" Skittlz eyes all opened giving his best sad puppy look. "I can't say No to that face." Cap laughed in defeat.  
The line was blessedly quick for Skittlz but not long enough for Cap. Once they were strapped in Skittlz couldn't contain his excitement as the coaster slowly dragged up the hill. 

However his soul froze when he seen what was on the other side of the hill. "U-uh...We are really high up now aren't we...?" he stuttered nervously. He glanced at his Dad to find no comfort, caps had his hands over his eyes and was holding his breath "TELL ME WHEN ITS OVER!" cap suddenly yelled. "Dad!?" skittlz tried to pry caps hand away before the plummet.

Gravity works!

Skittlz held on for dear life to the safety bar as his skeletal body was battered by the Gail force of the wind that ripped through his bones, the clothes did nothing to shield him from the speed of the gusts as the cart raced on its track, Skittlz screamed as loudly as he could as he gripped harder. His eyes closed save for his two main before a sense of weightlessness took over while the cart suddenly looped up side down. He felt as though he might fall out of his seat if his hip bones hadn't locked against the safety bar.

He gasped as they began raising up again climbing another hill. His soul pounded in its rib cage as euphoria took over next as a rush of endorphin pumped through his magic. He screamed again as they plummeted but this time it was in delight. He let go of the bars and raised his hands up fearlessly as they whipped down a set of spirals back to the ground level.

Once the ride came to an end Skittlz found himself wishing it wouldn't end. He was in a fit of giggles when the ride came to a stop. He reached over patting cap on the shoulder "I-Its over dad, you can open your eyes." he chuckled.  
"Next time....lets stick to the tea cups." caps huffed as they got out.

They roamed the other rides, teacups included but each time Skittlz looked longingly at the coaster. It was such a rush! He never felt so excited. They made their ways to the games. Cap was looking at the most colorful outlandish looking variations of games while Skittlz eyed games whos prizes might please his Uncle and mother.  
"Come one come all! Test your skill in the gauntlent. 1st Prize Gets 200 rubies! 2nd place gets Two tickets to Mettatons Luxury restaurant and hotel! Third place gets 100 emeralds!" 

Skittlz was eyeing the gauntlet. It looked like an obstaclel course. He nibbled his bottom lip as he tried to give it a great deal of consideration. He had to get a parents consent signed for him to play. He got a piece of paper and walked over to cap. "Hey dad...Uh...I wanna play a game but I need you to sign something for me." he said as casually as he could. Cap was trying to play the claw game to win some stuffed animals. without reading it he signs it "Okay have fun." he said. 

Skittlz happily ran back to the gauntlet and climbed up onto the obstacle Course. His eyes all opened and he watched the people before him go across.

First there was a rolling log he had to run across, three rings of fire he had to jump threw. A cavalier belt that adorned several swinging objects including an ax, a spiked mace, two flame throwers, and several bars he had to hop over or dodge under. After that was a climbing wall where his vision was skewed from seeing the rest. Timing would be simple and he made short work of the first half save for burning his hand on one of the rings.

He jumped up onto the climbing wall and over the top, He glanced down. Big mistake, His eye lights shrank when he seen the climbing course on the other side. He carefully climbed down and fell onto the net flipping off of it. His fingers gripped the rope just in time to keep him from falling off the course but in turn it twisted his shoulder.

He grunted and grabbed hold with his other hands. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his weight up hooking his toe bones into the rope and climbed upside down slowly. sweat dripped from his bones making his grip slipping. He got to the end of the net and his feet dangled under him. carefully he swung himself back and forth before his fingers released the ropes so he could flip. Tucking his body into a tight ball he managed top land on the narrow bar set to walk across, His soul was pounding when he seen another timed dodge run. His bones were shaking a bit as he tip toed across. 

He jumped past the first over sized mace. He lopped his limbs around the bar and flipped back onto his feet past the ax, the blade cut across his back. The pain cut into his spine. It was a real Blade!? He clung to the bar and panted hard. No wonder the Prizes were so steep. "SKITTLZ!" Cap screamed, There was a large crowd that surrounded the gauntlet. 

Skittlz looked over "I'm okay dad!" he called back. He shimmied back up onto the bar. His hand strained and his back was undoubtedly leaking Marrow. "Crap...Im going to have to ask Uncle to stitch my hoodie. " he grumbled. He got back up onto his shaking legs only to be knocked off by the battering ram. He gasped when the wind was knocked out of him. He gripped the wooden log for dear life and swung with it. He dug his fingers and toes into the wood.

He used this moment to catch his breath . "HEY HURRY UP BAG O STICKS!" Called a familiar voice, The battle worn captain of the guard was standing in the crowd watching. He was shocked to see so many people staring at him. 

His soul suddenly seized in his chest as anxiety started to bleed through. He slipped off the log and caught bar between the legs. He grunted and closed his eyes scrunching up his face. "Skittlz! You okay!?" Cap yelled. "You are almost done!" he cheered. Skittlz muttered curses to himself s he shook off the pain in his groin. He rushed through and barely dodged the second flame thrower. He quickly slipped out of his hoodie saving it from the flames before tossing it to cap "dad catch!" he yelled. The flame thrower caught his punisher shirt on fire. 

He padded out the flames and stumbled back a bit. 

His foot slid. He fell. He reached out trying to grab the bar but his burnt hand slipped before flames from the other thrower engulfed him.  
Suddenly his Magic buzzed loudly in his ears. The heat seeped into his bones. He closed his eyes tightly before he hit hard ground. Panting he looked around.  
He teleport . He was back in his room. The heat coursing through his bones.


	4. Part time Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two most important people in skittlz life have their birthdays commig up, but skittlz has to find a way to earn some pocket money to get his Mom and Uncle the best gifts

Age 14: Part 2 of 3

Skittlz knew his moms birthday was coming up as well as Uncle Paps. He had to find a way to get gems quick if he wanted to afford anything for either one of them. He only had a couple of months and in this shady world there had to be someway a young skeleton could make some money without getting hurt. Right?

He pulled his hoodie up over his head, he knew too many people would recognize him as Yans nephew or Caps boy. He walked around the streets careful to keep himself low, He had already grown s otall almost as tall as his mother now. He dunked into Grillbz and dodged the bouncer. 

He knew Grillbz was a friend of Brassys and was hoping he could find work with him.   
"You are still to young to be here boy." Grillbz chuckled in amusement as he wiped a glass burning the residue off while cleaning it. "I wasn't looking for a drink. Uncle yan would dust me." Skittlz smiled. Grillbz glanced over and eyed the younger male, Skittlz was growing up fast. "Nah. He'd tie my ass down and douse me with ice water is what he would do." Grillbz said in return.

Or charge him out the ass for getting his nephew drunk. His eyes seemed glued to Skittlz frame "So ..." he licked his flaming lips. "What are you here for?" Grillbz asked before pouring a customer a drink. "A job." Skittlz said in return. "And...you have your parents permission?" Grillbz asked "And by parents I mean Yanyan?" he corrected. "No...its supposed to be a surprise...uh...His birthday is coming up and I want to get him something big. " Skittlz looked sheepishly. 

"Oh?..." The flaming imp couldn't contain the hunger in his voice and despite his natural form there was a minor chill running up his spine "I could...Use a set of hands around here." he said as casually as he could. skittlz looked up and his eyes brightened? "Really! Oh uh but I gotta make sure it pays alright, If Uncle finds out then he's gonna be pissed if I'm not making a good enough rate." he looked nervous. 

"Oh pretty boy...I'll pay you well for your services. However the hours I have available are only night time so...you'll have to find a way to sneak out from home to work them." he said in a low voice. Skittlz looked a bit concerned. "O-okay...Whats the job?" he asked. "Oh you know, little things...wiping the tables, washing dishes, scrubbing floors cleaning bathrooms, ect ect ect." Grillbz said as innocently as possible. "Great! when can I start!?" skittlz jumped up. Grillbz shivered in anticipation. "Tonight."

Skittlz happily hopped off the bench "Great see you after sundown!" he said cheerfully and ran off out of the bar. He had to make another stop.

He took a large leap and dove through the vacuum of time and space and tumbled in front of Yanfets business and home.   
After clamering to his feet and dusting himself off the young skeleton ran inside "Aunty Fett!" he said cheerfully. "Oh my darling~! I was worried you might be late...My your out of breath whats wrong?" she asked looking alarmed as Skittlz panted "N-nothing, just...running to stay on time..." he coughed. "come come now child come sit. I have customers to attend too and I need you to pay very close attention." she said cheerfully.

Skittlz frowned a bit and took a seat next to her. "Uh...Aunty Fett...I actually had a...favor to ask." he said shyly. She glanced over at the young skeleton. "Hn? what is it sweety?" she ased as she took a long draw from her pipe filling the room with an expensive perfume of high grade tabbaco . "Moms birthday is coming up and so is Uncles...I know your silk is the finest anywhere ever. especially...Your...silk in particular." he started stroking her ego. Yanfett smiled and sat a little taller. "But of course it is," she purred.

"I know I could never afford it to buy enough to make them a gift or even just one so...is there any way I could convince you to let me earn it?" he asked hopefully. Yanfett glanced at Skittlz looking him up an down. "...How old are you?" she asked "17? 18?" she asked. "N-no Aunty.." he chuckled nervously "14.." he corrected. Yanfet huffed and leaned back "Far to young to do anything worthy of my silk. Too young to test my supplies on you too..." she sighed. "I don't think I can-" she started to deny him until she seen the pleading look in his eyes. 

She broke. "...I can't say no to that face." she giggled. "You are gonn be a real heart breaker child when you grow up." she purred and suddenly jumped up straddling his lap. One set of hands still occupied with her pipe and clip board the other set placed Skittlz hands on her hips. "My but you are already so dashing, such a big boy already right? Think you are all grown up?" she asked leaning close while pressing her breasts against his chest. Skittlz looked away a bit. His skull turning crimson in embarrassment. "Cause Ill be willing to let you have as much silk as you need...I'll even be nice enough to make it into what ever you want but ..." she leans in closer. skittlz soul pounds harder in his chest. "You'll have to get it strait from the tap." she purred. 

Skittlz grit his teeth as he tried to focus on anything and everything around him and ignore the growing pool of magic making its way to his loins "H-How do I do that?" he stuttered nervously. Yanfett guides one of his hands up her back side. "A-aunty!?" he gasped until it rested just above her tail bone. "all you gotta do is...Aah~! Naughty boy!" she laughed as skittlz magic got a bit out of control. He pressed his knees together all the while Yanfet giggled at his shyness. "Put that thing away!" she teased

"Just rub it baby, gently. " she said and got up to turn around. skittlz shifted and grabbed a pillow pushing it down into his lap so she wouldn't feel his shame again. She sat down on his knees. Her silk pink kimono top fell off her shoulders. Skittlz covered his mouth and nose to make sure he wasn't going to spew blood all over her pink skin. 

"Pay attention." Yanfett huffed, "Y-yes Ma'am." the young male stammered. He seen the small pointed flap. He gently reached up and started rubbing his thumb against it in a circular motion. Yanfett bit her bottom lip. Little chirps escaped her pressed lips. A thick strand of pure silver silk began to pool out of the hidden passage. "T-tug it baby~...Sl-slowly." she said breathlessly. Skittlz couldn't help but feel a bit dirty. He took hold of the silk and slowly pulled while continuing to milk the sac. "Oohh Yess~! Th-thats right, Just like that...mmnf.." Yanfett covered her mouth with one hand. 

"Oh baby, such a good oy...li-little faster Oh yes~ Just like that...f-fuck.." she panted. "A-are you sure this...is okay?" skittlz asked bashfully. "Oh yess baby, It's better then o-okay...mmn, Milk me a little harder ...press it faster..." she panted, a light sheen of sweat glistened across her creamy pink skin. 

Skittlz gulped and was grateful he had that pillow. This was going to be a very 'Hard' task to perform.


	5. Picture day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz has been working with Grillbz for a year and a few months, despite the imps distasteful choice in uniforms. Pretty soon the young skelly finds out how perverted Grillbz can be. And how much of pervert he is as well.

His eye lids fluttered open as the youngest male of the Berry household. His body was sore all over. Grillby had been giving him a hell of a work out and some of his methods were...unorthodox to say the least.  
Skittlz turned his head to see it was Late. Already 9:45. He groaned softly as he pulled himself up. He rolled out of his bed and pulled a small flat box out from under his bed.

Grillbz had requested that he show up in this strange outfit. Skittlz carefully removed his smiley face pajamas. He had them since he was still small and they so happened to be his favorite. The once baggy cotton pants now hung low on his hip bones. The over sized button up shirt now fell mid-drift exposing his spine and torso. It couldn't be buttoned up any more from his broad rib cage. 

Once out of the cute outfit he opened the box and a deep blush erupted in his skull. 'Stars to think it might be something normal.; he thought to himself. Not that he wasn't used to it by now. He pulled out the skimpy outfit and laid it out on the bed. A bunny costume. Not just any either. There were two pieces of black cloth, one was a black thong, the other was a strapless black lace up short corset. Long white stockings with french lace at the ends. A thin black garter belt. He slowly began pulling the stockings on, he had to summon his ecto-body to keep them from tearing. 'Grillbz has strange fucking tastes.' he grimaced and carefully pulled the thong on next. He couldn't summon his sex for fear that it would spill out. 

The garter belt came next. He jumped when he heard Cap knock something over in the living room. He suddenly became hyper aware of all the sounds out side his room. He quickly fastened the clips of the belt to the stockings before grabbing the black mini corset. It was loose around his ribs but he didn't know how to tighten the laces. 'I hope he doesn't want me to for breasts cause...I'm not sure I could with this scrap of fabric.' he thought to himself. He never formed anything other then his dick before any way and was uncertain that he even could. 

Next was set of bunny ears and a white tail. There was also a choker with an Easter egg emblem on it but he figured he would put that on later. He pulled the bunny ears on over his head and clipped the white tail to the back of the thong. He didn't dare look in the mirror. Instead he grabbed the flat box and summoned his magic before 'hopping' through time and space to arrive in Grillbz kitchen. There the flaming bartender waited. He seemed to be looking over a few lewd pictures he managed to take of Skittlz while he worked. 

Ones of him in a french maids out fit, two piece bikini, just an apron and Only an apron, and many more with provocative clothes. "H-hey boss I'm here...uh.." he set the box down as Grillbz looked him over and frowned. The flame imp walked over and sighed 'Careless, here...turn around. Bend over the counter. " he instructed.  
"Wh-what? why?" Skittlz asked. "I'm going to lace the corset silly boy. cant have the laces dragging around can you?" he smirked. Skittlz didn't argue as he turned and bent over the counter. He blushed when Grillbz hips rested against his lightly grinding. He would have been concerned if he didn't feel the corset start to tighten and constrict around his ribs. 

"Nng....Gr-grill...t-tight.." Skittlz gasped when the imp tightened them further. Grillbz was relishing the feeling of Skittlz hip bone gently squirming against the imps pelvis. He thrust forward pinning them down and lightly grinds back. "Hold still Skittlz. I'm almost done." he said in a low lustful growl. "Hand me the choker." he said breathlessly.  
one hand grabbed the choker from the younger male while the other hand rested ob the young mans ilium. 

Skittlz let out a grunt of protest, "Ssh...shh its okay pretty boy. Hold still." Grillbz said in a low dry voice. Skittlz frowned a bit, he couldn't breath with the corset tied as tight as it was. He was vaguely aware of little else around him. even Grillbz deep and increasingly erratic breathing. Grillbz was desperately trying to hold together his resolve.  
He ran a thumb up Skittlz spine pushing down on the ridges slowly eliciting a soft groan from the other. 

"Y-your outfit isn't filled out right...S-summon your pelvis.' Grillbz stuttered as he wiped molten drool from his chin. He got out his camera as the thong strained against Skittlz ecto-ass. He stood back and took a couple of pictures. "Hop up onto the counter little rabbit. Turn and face me. Spread your legs." he instructed. "B-but shouldn't I get cleaning?" Skittlz asked. "Don't talk back or I'l fire you." Grillbz growled. Having said that Skittlz hoisted himself up on the counter and spread his legs sprawled eagle. 

He blushed brightly when his sex was summoned and could barely be contained in the scrap of fabric. "T-touch yourself...If its going to hang out then your cock should at least be hard." Grillbz bit his bottom lip and took a few more pictures. "You are a dirty old man aren't you." Skittlz narrowed his eyes a bit. "You just now figuring that out kiddo? Don't worry, I won't touch you...more then necessary..." his breathing was becoming erratic again as Skittlz touched himself. "Why are you doing this?" Skittlz asked looking away from Grillbz hungry eyes. 

"Profit. How else did you think I could pay you so well pretty boy? Smile." he retorted. Skittlz blushed a bit and flashed a quick smile. Even if it was reluctant the camera caught the air of defiance in it. "Thats a good boy..." Grillbz panted. The flaming bartender walked closer and took out a pair of cuffs and latched them onto Skittlz wrists. 'Wh-what?! Hey, Don't try anything!" He gasped. "Quiet! I'm not made of stone kid. Now just...stay still. This won't hurt." Grillbz snapped. Skittlz frowned "N-no! I haven't even had my first heat yet I...-"

"Oh Ill give you some heat." Grillbz chuckled and unzipped his pants. "N-not that Grillbz Dammit...Listen! Y-you can't do this! Uncle would dust you!" Skittlz sounded a bit desperate. "You won't tell him." the other smirked knowingly. "Stop worrying boy I won't fuck you...though it is So Very Tempting." he bit his bottom lip again. He locked Skittlz arms above his head to a cabinet door handle. He seized Skittlz cock and started pumping. 

Skittlz cries out in protest and thrashed, rocking his hips and tried to kick Grillbz off of him "Sto-stop! Goddammit Let go of my d-dick! Filthy old man!" he growled but the bartenders hands were practiced and soon Skittlz was torn between fighting the imp off and fighting the urge growing in his loins. Before long his insults died down to mewling whimpers. "F-fuck Gr-grill...please..." he panted. 

"Isn't this nice? Feels good doesn't it..That's right..." Grillbz groans as he stroked himself as well. He had moved in between Skittlz legs to keep him from closing them. Skittlz closed his eyes, he couldn't stand looking at the imp. He panted lightly as his hips rolled instinctively into the others touch. 'Its nt him..its not him...' Skittlz thought, he tried to imagine anyone else, anyone but the bar tender.  
Much to his horror and delight however the only person that could come to mind was Yanyan.

A mixture of disgust and excitement swelled in his soul a he imagine Yanyan touching him, giving him his first pleasure. Yan had been so kind to him so protective and caring, so strong and despite what others would say about him he was very generous with his love. Skittlz eyes squeezed shut as he gave in to his fantasy, Yanyan holding him close and touching him. The younger male panted deeply and rolled his hips faster "Pl-please..more...Please yes..." he begged his imaginary version of Ya who only smiled teasingly and obliged. "Oh f-fuck.fuck I...I'm gonna-! " skittlz was bucking his hips now much to Grillbz delight who found himself close to the edge as well.

He didn't think Skittlz would become so eager. "Mnn pretty boy...S-say it...say my name..Cum for me." Gillbz groaned before he gave into his own release, His hot seed splashed and scorched the counter side.  
"Nngh!! Fuck! Ny-..YANYAN!!" Skittlz screamed as he came hard into Grillbz hand. The bartender stumbled back in shock. he would have been disturbed if he hadn't found it so amusing. 

Panting, sweaty and now splashed with his own seed Grillbz found the perfect picture of Skittlz. "Your uncle is going to love this one." he murmured to the pleasure hazed boy. "That's it for tonight kid. You can go home. Return the outfit tomorrow." Grillbz chuckled as he unlocked Skittlz handcuffs and dropped a bag of gold beside him. He snickered darkly while he gathered the remaining photos for his 'Gift' to Yanyan.


	6. All grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanyan deals with the complictions of unwanted emotions as he watches Skittlz grow from a baby to a Man.
> 
> warning: hints of incestual behavior. 
> 
> ((I do not condone incest IRL. These characters are fictional. ))

Yans last guilt.

Yanyan doesn't feel guilt. Not often at least. In this world where anything is expendable and every one is a pawn in his game of life he has learned never to let anything get to him. Oh it used to back when he had a soul. He wore his heart on his sleeve when he was younger, loved his brother more then the world. He could laugh at how naive he was back then. 

Unfeeling and hardened after loosing his soul he quickly learned to make others bend to him, he learned how to manipulate and twist people around him to get what he wanted. He even sold his brother to the crazy rainbow caps for a few months.  
He didn't care as long as he got paid for it. 

However Yanyan didn't expect something to come into his life that would Force him to feel those long forgotten emotions. Love, Protection, regret...Guilt.

Little bastard snuck in to his nonexistent heart like a demon from the void. At first it was nothing.   
Yanyan took his brothers child out to go shopping. He often did as much on his own and it never really bothered him to be alone leaving Brass to fend for himself against the overly affectionate caps. Although Skittlz Jr. Didn't need to be around for the fighting and fucking. 

He didn't know why he cared. 

No.

He knew why...  
The last time he came home from shopping he could feel the stabbing pain rip through him like no other. There was no attack, there was no physical force causing the seiring agony followed by the urgency that followed.  
It was screaming. If it had been Brass or Cap screaming he wouldn't have cared less, If his brother got dusted then he would just 'reset' him. If cap got dusted Hey one less phyco in the house and one less mouth to feed.   
He was driven by instinct to find the source of the wailing. 

He rushed into the baby's room to find Skittlz thrashing under Brassys boot. A dark look in his brothers eyes told Yan that his older brother was seriously debating on crushing the infant beneath his weight. "You...don't exist demon." Brassy muttered as the baby screamed helplessly, terrified, in pain, unloved.

For the first time Yan regretted going out without skittlz jr. He had to fix this. He slowly made his way to Brass and pulled him back. "Bro...Brass don't do it." he urged as he gently pulled Brass back away from the baby. Brass bumped into the rocking chair and sat down, tears filled his eyes as he stared at the baby who was now only crying, too tired to scream. Yan quickly scooped Skittlz up and left the room. "I got you baby." he murmured and carried him farther from Brass.

It wasnt the first time he had found Brass on the cusp of dusting his only child. Though Yanyan no longer left the house without Skittlz in tow. Not trusting Cap to protect Skittlz from Brass nor trusting Brass to not kill the infant. He didn't know why he cared. Only that he DID. 

It was only a year later he felt the familiar warmth wash over his cold heart. That surge that he had forgotten back when he had a soul. 

Brassy spent most of his time cleaning, cooking and watching T.V. Cap was always under foot but had his uses working at the Cuddle cafe and tending to the out door chores. Skittlz was crawling across the living room floor happily pushing a red ball around. Yanyan glanced over when the ball rolled and tapped his foot. He was reading a bbook next to Brassy on the couch. Yanyan couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes before tapping the ball back to Skittlz. 

He watched it roll to the toddler. His eyes widened when skittlz shakily rose to his feet and picked up the ball. Yanyan dropped his book, his eyes opened up in surprise as Skittlz took his first few steps. Brass shied away when he glanced over seeing Yan creep off the couch and gently hold out his hand. "come on...you can do it." Yan smiled as pride swelled, Skittlz dropped the ball and took a few steps reaching for his uncle. 

"Nya~...Nya nya...Paa!" Skittlz cooed happily before he stumbled. Yan jerked forward and caught the babe before he hit the ground "You did it! You walked! Brass did you see! He walked!!" Yanyan grinned but it faltered when Brass only glared daggers at skittlz "...Great..." he said sounding disgusted. Yanyan was about to growl a retort in return when his attention was redirected "Pap...pappy..." Skittlz giggled and waved his arms happily.

It hit Yan hard, like a ton of bricks. He never let Brass call him that unless it was an emergency. He never let anyone else know his name but somehow hearing it out of the babys mouth overwhelmed him with a wave of joy and...love. He pulled skittlz close as he crossed his legs. He held the toddler to him. "Y-yeah...Uncle Pappy...at least until your older kiddo so don't get comfortable." he chuckled and tapped skittlz on the bridge of his nose. "Then it'll be Uncle Yan for you." he said and got up to his feet. 

Yan found that you could easily love something and feel possessive over it, Loving something didn't necessarily mean you wouldn't give it up for something better. In this world most everything was expendable, Most everyone too. It had been ten years he had grown accustomed to taking skittlz everywhere, Shopping, work, School.   
He knew he loved the boy. How Skittlz could brighten his day with a smile or hug, How Yanyan could treasure the tacky crayon pictures over a string of pearls or to see the boy play at the park happily instead of buying new clothes. 

Yan acquainted these feelings of love to that of a pet. It was company and unconditional love from the child he enjoyed. He would walk him, feed him tuck him in at night. Nothing more or less you might do for a dog or a cat.   
That is until he realized that his 'Pet' was harboring something dark that his smile seemed to hide to well. 

Skittlz jr. Got off the school bus and was walking home. As usual Yanyan was sitting outside on the stairs waiting for his   
'Pet' to return. A group of kids who had also gotten off the bus were walking with him. Yanyan quirked a brow. He wasn't aware Skittlz made so many friends. A tinge of jealousy sparked in his eyes but was completely diminished when he witnessed what happened next.

They were still pretty far from the house but it was unmistakable what was going on. One of the taller kids pushed Skittlz to the ground. Yan slowly got to his feet expecting to see the green and yellow magic flare up in defense but...Nothing. The kids dragged Skittlz up and started pushing and shoving him about. 'He's not fighting back, is it some sort of Game?' Yanyan thought as he slowly started to walk over. 

"FREAK! WHATS WITH YOUR EYES! BABY GONNA CRY! WHERES YOUR MOMMY? YOUR MOMMY DON'T LOVE YOU, YOUR DADS WEIRD!" The kids were taunting. Anger started to trickle and feed Yans magic. 'Why isn't he Fighting Back?' He thought again as his steps hurried. Suddenly one of the kids picked up a rock and threw it hard hitting Skittlz with a sickening *CRACK*

Yanyan lost it. "YOU LITTLE FUCKERS! GET OFF OF HIM!" he sent a wave of bones at the monster children, not caring if any of them dusted. How dare, How Fucking darer they Touch His Skittlz!? He rushed over and helped skittlz up, He was knocked out and two of his eyes were bleeding. He rushed back home "BRASS GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COUCH AND GRAB MY FIRST AID KIT!" He screamed. Brass had no clue what was going on but he understood that tone of voice. cap rushed into the living room. "Whats wrong!?" he asked nervously. "Get a pillow! Clear the kitchen table. HURRY UP!" he growled angrily and cap scrambled to the kitchen.

Yanyan had patched his brother up dozens of times, practiced hands like his usually worked efficently. However now they were shaking, even more contous of causing the younger male any additional pain. Blessed relief washed over him when Skittlz gasped and woke up crying. "No...don't touch your head, Its okay...Uncle Yan is here." Yanyan hushed. Took him twice as long to clean up Skittlz eyes and heal them. He wasn't blind to the concern that graced his brothers face either. 'Good. He should be worried. He should be the one helping skittlz Not me.' yan thought bitterly but those thoughts washed away when he felt the smaller males arms wrap around his neck. "Th-thank you Uncle pa-...uh Yan." Skittlz sniffled.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Yan growled, a little harsher then he intended. "I...I couldn't ...I was too sc-scared. I'm sorry Uncle Yan." the boy wept.

"Its okay baby...Ill protect you." he muttered and let the boy cry into his shoulder. 

Yanyan hid his new resurfaced emotions well, only letting the boy see them. Even then as Skittlz grew older Yan began to hide them even from the boy in question. Now in his teens he could leave skittlz to his own devices, he had taught the boy how to be of use around the house, cooking and cleaning. He saw how much skittlz wanted to please Brassy, to gain his affection and love. As jealous as it made Yanyan he couldn't say no to helping the younger male in his attempts.

Yanyan was not a good person, not by a long shot and none of those emotions he felt for Skittlz would ever change that. He would never feel anything more for his 'Pet/Nephew' then he did now. It didn't necessarily blind him to the fact that Skittlz was growing and already looked years older then what he actually was. Yanyan found himself...disturbed when he walked in to see his 15 year old nephew cooking in the kitchen shirtless. wearing tight jeans that hung low exposing his hipbones, The apron tied neatly right above his tail bone. He couldn't help but admire the broadness of the boys shoulders and ribs. 

He found himself wanting to just reach out and feel those ribs. He shook his head and huffed "whats cooking?" he asked. Skittlz didnt turn around but instead opened his eyes in the back of his skull. "Making breakfast Uncle, You hungry?" he asked happily. No sooner did his eyes close did Yans drop down to stare at Skittlz ass. "Y-Yeah...starving." he tore his eyes away. "Hurry up though, school starts soon." he grumbled. 

"Yes sir." 

Yanyan opened the fridge as Brassy shuffled in. Cap was in the basement. Skittlz divided the eggs and sausage into three plates, Yanyan couldn't help but notice it unfairly divided. He took a seat as Skittlz set the two larger portions before Yan and Brass. No longer afraid of his sons cooking Brass eagerly dig in. Skittlz soul lept. It was one of the few times he new he could make his mother happy. Yanyan knew this. He was also aware of his growing jealousy over the eagerness to please Brass he seen in skittlz eyes. 'He should only be eager to Please Me.' he thought bitterly.

"Slow down and savor it you Pig!" he snapped at Brass. The outburst made both Brass and skittlz flinch. "S-sorry bro...Its just really good." Brass chuckled at Yanyan. "Don't tell me that, Tell skittlz, He's the one that made it." Yanyan grumbled and took a couple of bites. God it was good, it was all he could do to keep from shoveling it in too. He found peppers and onions caramelized in the eggs as well. 

"...S'good kid..." Brassy muttered to Skittlz, The younger male blushed and turned away "N-no problem mom uh...glad you like it." he said and scraped the pan of what was left. Yanyan glanced over noticing that it wasn't even a third of what they were enjoying. It was going into a small container. Skittlz grabbed a couple slices of bread and some water and threw it all into his lunch box. "You arn't eating breakfast?" Yanyan asked. 

"Nah, I'm not hungry! I gotta hurry to school. Love you guys!." he said and ran off out of the kitchen, Only to return a moment later and hug Yanyan, depositing a kiss on his head "Almost forgot! See ya!" he rushed out again. Yanyan looked shocked. Left dumbfounded as he heard the front door slam. "Bro...why are you blushing?" Brass asked. "SH-SHUT UP AND FINISH YOU FOOD!" Yanyan suddenly snapped again before shoveling the rest of his meal down his throat and ran out of the kitchen. Yanyan was concerned for Skittlz not taking proper care of himself 

He never thought that the boy might be mixed up in anything more concerning.  
He thought he had it all figured out, these complicated emotions. Skittlz had just turned 16 when Yanyan finally felt it.  
The one emotion he thought he was free of. Guilt.

He paced in his bedroom all night trying to fit all the pieces together, like a puzzle that needed to be solved.   
Yanyan had been noticing a drastic change in his nephew lately that ...worried him. 'Could he be sick? Why hasn't he come to me about it...' he thought. He had noticed that lately Skittlz had been going to bed earlier and earlier but it had been getting harder and harder to wake him up in the morning. 

Was he going to fall down? Skittlz always seemed so happy and energetic but lately he was tired and withdrawn. was it in Yanyans head? No it couldn't be. It was late...almost 1 am and Yanyan could take no more. He quietly made his way to Skittlz room and opened the door. Skittlz wasnt there. 'He's not...here!?' A twinge of panic washed over him and before long he was tearing the boys room up looking for clues. 

However what he found was no more comforting then finding him gone. He found in the boys bottom drawer a set of marrow stained knives. Small, scalpels. Like surgical ones. He couldn't tell how old they were but he felt that if the marrow belonged to Skittlz then he Needed to talk to him. He suddenly froze when a soft Pop. He spun around in the dark room to see Skittlz facing away from him. The soft glow from the window illuminated the younger males alabaster bones. 

Skittlz movements were lethargic, tired. His bones were shaking lightly echoing a soft rattle through the small room. The younger male carefully unhooked the garter belt from the stiockings he was wearing, and removed it letting it fall into a half opened box on the bed. Next were the long white stockings. Yanyans face lit up and his jaw dropped in shock.

He could only watch in abstract horror and excitement as Skittlz stripped to the thong and corset unaware that he was being watched. The light danced across the soft lace that overlayed the restrictive black material. God it looked good on him. Yanyans eyes watched as Skittlz carefully unlaced the the white ribbons. 

Guilt finally struck him as he felt himself become aroused. Skittles gasped and let out a long groan of relief when the corset finally fell to the ground. "F-fuck..." Skittlz panted and held himself up against the nearest wall. Yanyan could feel his sins crawling down his back and strait to his loins. He Had to get out of that room. He had to get the Fuck out now, but he couldn't. He stayed and watched as Skittlz gently tugged the thong off his hip bones and let them fall to the floor. 

For a moment they stood there, Yanyan admiring Skittlz body as if he was appraising a rare gem. Skittlz looking blissfully out the window to collect himself before suddenly, *POP* He was gone again. This time Yanyan knew where the boy had gone, he could hear the shower kick on and he stole this moment to run back to his room. He quetly shut the door to his bedroom behind him and slumped on the ground. fuck, when did skittlz grow up?

Yanyan was so Dumbfounded he couldn't even think clearly to wonder what Skittlz was doing this late at night and dressed in such a lewd outfit. Questions for later...For now. He needed to try to sleep.


	7. Unintentional outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz balances two jobs and school and has been very tired lately. The only thing that could be worse is He finds Brass going through sub heat. Unknowing of the repercussions of his actions he foolishly comes to Brass's aide only to find himself overwhelmed by the carnal instinct that compels him to comply with Brass's needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, not for faint of hear. Mild depictions of non-con, incest, underage. You have been warned, turn away now if you do not want to read this.

It was a cold breezy day. It was getting late in the morning. The once early riser Skittlz Jr. now lay in his bed come 10:45 in the morning staring up at the ceiling. He was feeling lethargic lately, Late nights at Grillbz were starting to take their toll. 

He was 16 now and thought he was doing a great job at hiding his secret jobs, He had managed to make a pretty decent sum from Grillbz. So much so that if money had become tight now and again with increased taxes, it was hardly anything for Skittlz to slip a few extra bags of gold into Yanyans bedroom or out on the table.  
Hell, he even met with ol' fish face herself. Undyne the tax collector and paid her at the door.  
Then lied to cap saying that she was 'Just stopping by to say Hi.'

Due to his growing inability to get enough sleep at night he found his body even more sore then usual. He skipped breakfast just to get to school on time and filled his stomach with water or bread he would buy from school for lunch. It was draining him slowly. During dinner he would cook and make sure to give Yanyan the lions share right after was Brass when he was visiting with his skele-family. He only ever ate half of what was left and the rest would be his lunch the next day. It was wearing on his growing body however back at Aunty fetts he was given more then nessisary. 

Jobs and schooling aside he felt as though there was a tension growing between him and his beloved Uncle. He had no idea why or how it came to be. Perhaps he was being childish, clinging to the somewhat doting nature Yanyan only displayed when they were alone together. 'Try on this, you'll look good in that. Stay out of trouble, fuck with my nephew and I'll dust you.' type of doting.  
Now Yanyan didn't invite or expect Skittlz to tag along any more. "Someone needs to stay and make sure cap doesn't burn the house down,' or 'Protect Brassy,' were main excuses now and again. His visits fell into babysitting instead of bonding with his beloved Uncle. 

The younger skeleton was beginning to wonder if his uncle was starting to resent him like Brass did, The thought was concerning and it tugged at the boys soul. His world revolved around Yan. He was the only one that made Skittlz feel loved. Brass would flat out neglect him affectionately, Caps love seemed like an after thought. What he wouldn't do to be a baby bones again and allowed to forget work and school and curl up on Yanyans lap while he read or counted his gold or even tried on new clothes.  
Skittlz leaned up and stretched as he sat up, Vertebrae popping and cracking back into place. He was sore from the night before. Grillbz seemed to be trying his best to press Skittlz buttons.

That damn imp knew what strings to pluck. Making snarky lewd comments about Brass's ass. Asking him perverse questions while he made Skittlz wear strange costume after costume. Last night was nearly his breaking point when the Imp had him moving stock while strapped in some sort of kinky leather armor. It wouldn't have been so bad if the comments weren't made about Yanyan. Skittlz had kept a tight lid on his anger but sometimes it almost felt like his employer was Really Trying to get skittlz to Hit Him '...If I were older...I might've. Like to punch his lights out.' he thought sourly. 

His smiley face pajamas hung low on his hipbones. Despite having grown quite a bit since he received them,  
he really loved them. His body protest in exhaustion and hunger fervent his decision to leave in search of sustenance. He shut the door behind him before walking down the hall towards the stairs. It was only while he was passing Brassy's room did an alarming muffled cry catch his attention. His eyes flew open as he stared at the door, soul pounding. Something about the muffled groans didn't sound right. 

He was well aware his parent had nightmares, ones that used to keep skittlz up at night until Uncle Yanyan would 'Put Brass to sleep.' Which usually involved Uncle Yan going into Brass's room and coming out with dusty hands. Skittlz never asked why or how but was glad that his parent could sleep easier the rest of the night. The young male also knew that Brass's head injury caused him a lot of pain. Skittlz would often watch Yan help Brass clean the wound. "One day when you are older You'll help with this." Yanyan informed the baby bones at the time. "I'll be good! I'll make sure it won't hurt too!" Skittlz used to naively cheer. The boy would do anything to make Brassy's life comfortable.

However now, it seemed his parent was in distress.  
Driven by curiosity he closed his eyes before testing the door handle. Unlocked, He slowly pushed the door open and was instantly overwhelmed by the scent of Brass's sub heat. Despite his logical thought to shut the door and lock Cap up, instinct drove him to enter the room. 'I...I can comfort him at least. See if he needs water or something.' he thought. He shut and locked the door behind him, the soft click caused Brass to flinch. "Y-yanyan...?" he called hopefully as Skittlz fought to keep his magic under control. He didn't want his eyes to alarm Brass in this time of distress. 

The curtains were drawn blocking out any and all light. Skitllz couldn't see Brass curled up naked and humping a pillow, panting and clawing desperately at the mattress. "No." Skittlz voice came out deeper then he intended, he was trying to be quiet all the while uncertain of what was going on in the dark of the room. He instantly regretted it as a broken and fearful cry now echoed between the four walls. "C-cap? No...No please leave me alone...Cap leave!" he tried to get up, the room was dark and only the faint glow of their magic could be seen between them. "Please Cap...y-you know I don't want it..You hurt me!" he raised a hand up to try to defend himself.

"I won't hurt you." Skittlz gasped and took the outstretched hand. "I'm not Cap either." He said and sat next to Brass. "Sk-skittlz!?" Brass croaked before he pulled the sheet up over his heated body just before he was pulled forward and half cradled in the younger males lap. "Shh...ssh I...I'm not cap." he repeated to the nervous older male. "I came to check on you, you were making strange noises and....I was concerned." he said breathlessly. Something sweet in the air was making it hard for him to breath. It was pungent like the fragrant smoke that would come from Yanfetts pipe. It was making his head swim, making it hard to speak properly. 

Brass's body ached in need, he couldn't stop himself from rubbing against the younger male burring his face into Skittlz chest. Any friction helped. "Sk-skittlz you...Go get y-yanyan." he panted. Despite his words his hand tangled Skittlz pajama shirt pulling him closer. "I...I need.." he gasped. Skittlz never felt such raw affection from Brass. In fact more physical encounters involved slapping, pushing and the occasional kick. His soul was racing now. what was wrong with Brass that he would allow Skittlz to hold him?

Now here was Brass tugging him closer, burying his face in his chest. Skittlz arms ached a bit, the dizzing fog in his mind urged his arms to move. He stole this moment to wrap his arms around the other and hug him. Brass let out a muffled groan as Skittlz gently nuzzled the older skeletons skull. He sighed in instant relief. even if Brass were to slap him for it, this small act was a welcomed salve to the stress that had been accumulating on skittlz shoulders. He would certainly never get another opportunity to hold his parent so close again.

Brass couldn't help but enjoy the tender act of affection. Skittlz was gentle, his touch kind as he rubbed Brass's back. He felt himself melting against the other. "Pl-please." he couldn't stop the word from slipping out of his mouth. Shame formed a lump in his stomach. What was he begging for? What exactly was he going to as the younger skeleton to do!?

Skittlz gently rubbed down Brass's spine trying to sooth the other from what ever seemed to be ailing him, all the while being unknowingly intoxicated by the pheromones that rolled off of Brass in waves. "Sk-skittlz..." he moaned and inched higher up into the others lap. Before they both new it Brass was straddling the others leg and clinging to him. He vaguely noted how tall Skittlz had gotten. His mind became fuzzy when he started to lightly grind against Skittlz femur. 

Little alarms went off in Skittlz head, Instincts of flight or fight came to mind as his soul told him something was Very wrong with the way Brass was acting now. The urge to push Brass off and run for Yan swelled forth. He released Brass and tried to push at Brass's chest and arms. "H-hey...wait what are you...-" he started. "N-no wait, I don't think we should uh..-" He gasped when Brass moved a bit faster, the older males movements becoming a bit more pressured. "Please...I..." 

Skittlz could feel his magic pooling in his loins as Brass's Patella rubbed against the younger skeletons pubic arch through his smiley face pajamas. "F-fuck..." he groans and loops his finger joints into Brass's rib cage trying to push harder but his limbs felt like lead. His mind was becoming to hazy to think clearly and before he knew it he couldn't help but rut against the teal colored flesh. He felt his pants become tighter as logic jumped out the window with a fond farewell and Carnal desire took over. 

The younger of the two suddenly surged forth with a sudden burst of energy and pinned Brass down. His yellow green eyes fixated on the teal magic between Brass's legs. His fingers twitched and he looked up at Brass who could only stare back with want and eagerness that made Skittlz shudder. "T-touch me..'" Brassy panted. Slowly Skittlz reaches out hesitantly before gently stroking the thick teal cock. Brass arched his back and rolled his hips. He gasped desperately "Pl-please! y-yes!" 

Skittlz was a tender lover even when drunk on the scent of his partners heat. His mind was not processing his familial connection to Brass only that he knew not to hurt him. 'Help him, make him feel good' was the only clear thought he could recognize past the urge to fuck. He carefully tugged at his smiley face pajamas letting his own heated arousal spring forth. He felt the faintest tinge of embarrassment as he watched Brass eye the girth between his thighs. 

"Pl-please...don't stop..." Brass whimpered. Skittlz was suddenly stricken with inexperience, despite his instincts giving him a general idea he still had no clue what to do. Seeming to take the hint Brass now took over and tackled Skittlz down knocking him off the bed. Skittlz yelped and heard a soft crack as the weight of both of them put too much pressure on one of Skittlz ribs. Brass took no mind to the small crack in the younger males lower ribs or the gasping pain his chosen mate seemed to be in while Brass eagerly straddles the Skittlz hips. It took no time at all for Brass to line the hardened shaft up with his eagerly waiting entrance and take it deep in one fell thrust. Brass cried out with relief before quickly bouncing his ass up and down the hardened shaft. Skittlz let out a strangled cry of pleasure and could only helplessly rut up against Brass. 

Brass doubled over and bit down on Skittlz collar bone causing the other to scream loudly. The sound startled Brass and be flinched, he continued to ride the younger male. He only barely noticed the red trail of marrow that bubbled up from the bite he left on SKittlz collar bone. He rolled over and yanked Skittlz atop of him. Now feeling less helpless under his creator Skittlz stroked Brass as he thrust hard and fast bringing Brass to his first blissful release. Skittlz own body felt an unfamiliar pressure that built up. He screamed in a mixture of fear and pleasure as his first orgasm racked his entire body and soul.

"D-don't stop!" Brass cried out and looped his legs around Skittlz hips so the younger male couldn't pull away. Not that Skittlz could. He was a slave to his own needs now and eagerly nibbling at Brass's sternum while his hip bones slammed into Brass's round green ass, his dickhead slammed against the tender bulb of magic deep inside Brass causing the older arch his back and writhe in ecstasy. Time seemed to escape the two. Occasionally there was a soft sound of the door nob turning and the person on the other side yelling about noise.

At some point in his lust hazed mind Skittlz thought he heard Yanyan call his name "Skittlz!? Are you in there? Can you hear me! Open the door Skittlz!"  
'He sounds...worried...' came a small voice in the back of his head. It didn't take long after Yanyans yells for Skittlz limits to be reached, he was depleted far sooner then Brass would have likes. Hips sore, exhausted and soon unable to move. Seemingly irritated with this new development Brass moved again to ride atop Skittlz. Only the constant stimulation of Brass riding him kept his ecto-body from receding. Despite his dehydration Skittlz body convulsed in dry orgasms that rack his bones, causing pain in his broken ribs to shoot down his spine, a sharp pain in his pelvis told him that the tender bone that was being rammed against the hard floor was at its limit as well. 

"Br-brass I...tired..please stop...' he muttered weakly, his hip bones were beginning to bruise. "L-let me rest...l-let me...sleep.." he begged weakly. Brass didn't seem to hear him. The older male continued to bite and grind against Skittlz for what seems like hours before Skittlz heard the door break down.  
Yanyan strolled in, Cap was brushing wood splinters off his shoulder before gasping at the scene laid before the two. His eyes looked shocked to see Brass riding the exhausted Skittlz who was mentally begging his body to black out. "Y-yan...h-help...' he gasped and tried to reach for his uncle in desperation. Yanyans eyes narrowed at Brass and he snapped his fingers. "Grab Brass!" he ordered Cap who quickly rushed over and picked Brass off of the other male. 

Yanyan frowned deeply at the damage. Bruised pelvis, bite marks littering Skittlz collar and ribs. He could hear Cap growling at Skittlz who rolled on his side and curled up making himself small. Cap laid Brass on the bed "Don't worry Brassy, I'll make you feel better soon." Cap purred and stroked Brass a bit to bring him to release again. "Cap, Come pick Skittlz up." Yan ordered after squatting down to examine the broken rib. Caps eyes glared at Skittlz with rage. He suddenly descended on Skittlz "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BRASSY!" he yelled, Skittlz looked up just in time for Cap to get one hit in punching him hard across the face blessedly knocking him out of his misery.

"CAP!" Yan yelled threateningly cutting through Caps anger like a hot knife. "I Told You To Pick Him Up. Not Hit Him. I'm Very particular with my words. Pick ...Hit..Pick his ass up. Carefully." he growled. The large oaf flinched and gently scooped the other up who limply rattles as he was draped like a rag doll in Caps large arms, his magic finally dissipating. "Bad Boy. I WAS going to let you finish helping Brassy with his heat since he's spoiled it on Skittlz but you have earned a time out instead.' he growled. "Take him to the bathroom." he said and took out his phone.

After sending a few text and taking a few pictures of Brass humping his pillow he left the room and went to the bathroom with Cap who was pouting. Yanyan ran a bath and pulled off the soiled smiley face pajamas before ordering Cap to carefully set Skittlz in the tub. "Go down stairs and get my med kit. Grillbz should be here soon." he ordered. Cap frowned "Why is Grillby coming over?" he asked. "...My Med Kit. Now!." 

It was late evening when Skittlz came too. He was laying in Yanyans bed. Sitting next to him on the bed was his uncle reading a book, there was a faint thudding some where in the house. "Nng..." he groaned and reached up touching his head. "Wh-...-Appened..?" the young man asked. "That's my question. How did you get in there?" Yanyan asked. He showed no sign of any readable emotion. "Heard noises...from Brass's room, thought his head was hurtin' him."  
Skittlz managed, He was rewarded be the smell of some kind of delicious lukewarm stew. He rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow to sip from the bowl Yan offered.

"What else?" Yan asked. "I seen Cap wasn't in there.." Skittlz words came a bit clearer as the food replenished him slowly. "So I locked the door just in case. I smelled something...made my head foggy. Tugging at my magic." he murmured. Yan glanced over and frowned. "...I uh...Brass hu-hugged me...I hugged him back, uhm...he got in my lap." The memories were getting foggier and foggier from his mind being clouded by carnal instinct. The less he could think logically the less he could remember.

"He was...uhm begging for something..." he muttered and held his head. Yanyan held the bowl up and let the younger male finish it off. "I ...think he bit me...I...hurt and felt good too...but something was wrong. I fell off the bed and I...I can't remember much more. Oh wait! I...I think I heard you." he glanced up at Yanyan. "I think I heard you tell me to open the door." he said narrowing his eyes in confusion. "You did, I was trying to figure out who Brass got a hold of or who got a hold of him. when I found you missing I put two and two together." Yan huffed.

"I think...towards the end I remember asking him to stop...I was tired and it..it wasn't feeling good any more, only hurt." Skittlz laid back down. "I couldn't...too tired." his head lowered back on the bed. Yanyan reached over and stroked the boys skull. "Yeah, you were drunk on Brass's heat. Don't worry kiddo you won't remember a thing about it." he said in a soothing voice as the drugs he slipped into the soup clouded Skittlz mind.

Before he passed out Skittlz looked up. "What..did I do? Was it bad?" he asked sleepily. Yanyan smiled and leaned down kissing Skittlz on the head before whispering in his ear "Just sleep baby bones. Uncle Yanyan won't let it happen again."


	8. It doesn't hurt (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz learns the painful truth of his birth.  
> Brass learns just how much his son loved him.

Self loathing burns like liquid fire in his soul. In this screwed up world where everyone was out for themselves He wanted something...Anything to keep him grounded from the madness. His yellow green eyes glared at Cap. A cold lump growing in his stomach like a brick weighing him down. 

This was a mistake. It was all just a screwed up Mistake!

He looked down in horror at the baby book and wanted to scream. He thought it was all just some cruel, sick joke. It wasn't. That was the punch line. He couldn't stand the happy grin plastered on Caps face. "This was two months in, I had to keep him sleepy but see!? There's you! Your soul at least." he said cheerfully.

This was disgusting...revolting. 

His hands shook as he slowly picked up a photo of Brass curled up around the baby bump. Drugged and confused. He felt as if he was going to be sick. "This is...." he croaked, covering his mouth as Cap smiled brighter. "I was so worried when it was time. " Cap chuckled. "Brassy stopped eating after a while but you kept growing!" 

Like a leech...a fucking leech.

Skittles stumbles as he climbed to his feet still covering his mouth. Cap didn't seem to notice He took out a few pictures of the birth. "Although the sleepy pills couldn't do much for labor pain I'm afraid. " He said and held up three pictures. Brass screaming in all three, the last one it seemed he was screaming for some reason other the pain. Skittlz could see the restraints that tied him down. Now he was really going to be sick.

Brass was walking down the stairs and about to walk through the kitchen door when he heard the sudden explosion. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!?" Skittlz screams before he rushed to the sink to void his stomach. This world was cruel, he knew that. It was fucked up, He understood. People ere were selfish, greedy and willing to do anything to get ahead. He didn't agree with that but he couldn't argue it either. However...

This...was just wrong

Cap frowned "Skittlz? Whats wrong? Don't you like your baby book?" he asked.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Skittlz screamed. His knuckles popped while he clutched the edge of the sink with every ounce of control he had. "That! Is not a baby book! he gasped feeling a lump growing in his throat. "That! Is a chronicle to the torment you caused Brass! You raped him! Drugged him! Forced him to have ME!" The youngest of the four now fell to his knees "G-god no wonder why he hates me...All this time I thought it was just my fault..." he let out a pitiful sob.

"Skittlz...I don't understand. Whats wrong with having a love child?" Cap asked. Brass flinched on the other side of the door when he heard a chair crash against the wall. "LOVE CHILD!? ARE YOU MAD!? There was Nothing in there about Love! What you did was Horrible! You don't deserve him! H-he didn't do anything to deserve This either!" he slapped the book out of Caps hands sending it and the pictures to scatter across the room. "Dad...Brass deserved a better life then this...He deserved Love not...not Slavery...Not humiliation..."

Skittlz watched as Cap tried to pick the fallen photos up quickly. "G-god no wonder why he hated me...I ruined his life. You ruined his life...It was all just a mistake I..." he looked down at the photo's of him as a baby that fell at his feet. "I should never have been born. At least then...he would be a little happier." Skittlz soul cried out. Cap looked up "No...no its okay. See? He loves you..." Cap said and tried to hug his son. Skittlz backed away "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! AND DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" he yelled and slapped Cap hard.

"Don't...Lie to me..." he said brokenly. He stormed past Cap and out of the kitchen, Brass moved just in time before the door could hit him "Sk-skittlz! where are you going!?" cap yelled after him. "I'm going to fix your mistake," he said, before cap could catch him skittlz ported out of the house. 

It was broken...all of it before it was even made, but he could fix it. In this wretched corrupt world if it meant saving Brass the pain of being reminded of what happened...He could fix it.

Cap returned to the kitchen and finished collecting the photos. He sniffled and rubbed his cheek as Brass walked in seeing the photo album. Yanyan came rushing down stairs in a foul mood "What in Asgores bushy ass is going on down here!?" he huffed. Cap looked up and started to bawl. "I-I was showing Sk-skittlz his b-baby book and he got Mean and started saying m-mean things and hit me." he cried openly. "Th-then he ran away!" 

Yanyan rolled his eyes but they stuck on Brass who was leaning in the door way covering his mouth wing one hand, the other was clutching his chest where his soul shard was. He didn't expect Skittlz to react like this. Something in the pit of his stomach urged him to go after the boy. Something in his soul cried out to chase after him. Yanyan frowed at his brothers tortured indecision. "Brass...Did he say where he was going to go?" he asked.  
Brass tried desperately to find the words. " he said...He should have never been born...that he was...going to go fix caps mistake." he said in a quiet whisper. "I...I think he means...to get himself dusted." 

Yanyan froze a chill went down his spine. He suddenly bolted out of the house, "Bro! Wait up!" Brass shouted and ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if they should find him, or he gets dusted yet...


	9. Tell me lies tell me sweet little lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no words, only pain.

Today was a rare event, for the first time in a while skittlz and Brass were completely alone in the house together, nothing could ruin this once chance skittlz had to have a 'good day' with his father.   
Skittlz was meticulous about having the entire house cleaned and organized, He had prepared a nice lunch for the two of them. One such meal that would only be improved by the perfect drink to go with it. Soon after serving Brass who was more interested in his phone them what was on his plate, he took out the bottle shaped gift and set it next to Brass carefully. "I...Got this for you dad...I thought you might like a drink with lunch today." he said softly before taking his seat. He watched Brass out the corner of his eye as the older skeleton opened the gift. A soft gasp hitched in Brass's throat and his eyes lit up in marvel to the golden hue of the bottle filled to the brim with its rare treat.

Brass look at the bottle eagerly. Skittlz had worked three days at Grillbz, agreeing to wear only a thong the entire tme to afford the rare wine.   
After all there was only two fire imps in the underground and only one knew the recipe or had the time to brew it. Even then Grillbz only ever gave it away as a special gift or sold a handful of his special brew to regular customers. Brass was there all the time but had only ever recieved a glass or two when something at the bar deemed special celebration.

In Skittlz eyes he knew no better Monster deserving of his own bottle of Fire whiskey. Perverted old man or not Grillbz had a knack for concocting the most amazing recipes.

"This stuff is the best...I look forward to it every year! I ca't believe he sold you of all monsters a bottle." he chuckled as he thumbed the cap eagerly. "Can't wait to pop this bad boy open." Brass turned to smile up at the younger male. "Thanks Kiddo-" The look of excitement and joy on Brass's face had been to much. Before Skittlz could control the fluttering magic in his soul Brass's excitement turn to panic in an instant. He flew up from his seat just as Skittlz walked around the table closer to him "d-dad...whats wrong?" Skittlz hadn't even realized yet that in his own emotional state of joy, having finally done something to make Brass happy with him, Brass had lifted the bottle in defense and smashed it across skittlz jaw. and smashed the glass bottle across the younger males skull. 

"STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT !" Brass screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

The boys face twisted with the blow and he spun on his heel before catching himself against the kitchen wall. He could still see brass despite his back being turned. He reached up touching his brow to see blood dripping from multiple liaisons that now cut deep across his scalp. His right eye twitched as his fingers now dripping with crimson marrow now trembled as his mind tried to process the pain and confusion. 

"I SAID GET OUT!" Brass screamed before brandishing the broken bottle head. The jagged shards of glass caught in Skittlz shirt and tore it open near is ribs. It didn't take long for the younger male to dodge the next attack and port strait to the hall upstairs. Skittlz soul filled with panic. God how could he screw up like this. He had no idea what came over him. 

Skittlz slammed the door shut and held his skull in agony, the alcohol burned the multiple cuts that now etched into Skittlz eyes and brow. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He fell to his knees and punched the floor. He grit his teeth and mentally berated himself. 

How could he have been so careless!? How could he have allowed this to happen. He had made Brass smile, made him Happy!  
If only he had better control over his eyes! If only he had better control on his own emotions, If it weren't for his damn mutation!

He climbed to his feet, he could fix this. He staggered to his desk and searched his drawers. Rummaging and dumping them out onto the floor. School supplies, files of connections Yanfett had to the underground, paper, pencils all littered the ground until He found his hunting supplies and opened the bright orange box. He could fix it, he could...he could make his eyes disappear once and for all! He would finally control the damnable mutation by ridding himself of the one thing he Knew Brass would never accept.

He dumped the carving and skinning knives out on his desk and found his selection of scalpels. His breathing became ragged and his emotions running amok from the alcohol that seeped into his open wounds and eyes. clouding his mind and inhibiting much of his logical thinking as his thoughts succumbed to desperation and stress. 

He took a few deep breaths before testing the knife on his palm. He grit his teeth and slowly plucking the eye out. He groaned as burning pain shot up his arm. 'DON'T SCREAM! DON'T CRY!' he thought loudly. He watched as the round magic orb fell with a soft splat on the ground, blood trickled from the open wound. 

Taking deep ragged gulps of air he watched as the eye ball melted into pure magic on the hard wood floor leaving a blue mass of ecto-plasm and dust. "Th-that wasn't...so bad." he tried to convince himself. He turned to the mirror at the desk and mentally prepared himself for the inevitable. He wouldn't need to remove all of them...just the ones on his head. The rest he could take care to hide with his clothes.

He stared at the mirror before he carefully lifted the silver tool to the eye on the left of his crown. He slowly dipped the blade into the open lid and forced himself to keep his eyes open as he cut into the tender magic flesh. The agony was blinding, his vision all blurred into white and Red as blood bubbled up to spill out of the open wound. He didn't give himself a chance to recover before dipping the red stained blade into another socket as he plucked out another and an other, they rolled and bounced down his back and shoulders to splatter upon the ground. 

The anguish was deafening, his head spun and he clung to the desk to ground himself. His grip became increasingly shaky at best. He took deep breaths to stead himself. He only allowed the faintest of whimpers to eke past his pale lips. The scalpel became slippery and wet in his palm as his body broke into a cold sweat before he carved into another eye. 'Do this for Him! Do this for Him! H-he can't hate you if you have no extra eyes!' he tried to convince himself as he sliced through the fifth eye. 

Crimson rent now coated the left side of his skull. His hand slipped allowing the blade to miss its mark to sever the fragile tendon and instead cut the ball in half. It was too much to bare! His voice erupted in a blood curdling scream. He doubled over holding the alabaster bone in his bleeding palm to try to push back the searing pain. 

His left hand shakily reached up, his fingers delved into the wet hot socket to scoop out the rest of the ruined eye. The lights in his eyes flickered into pinpricks as he fought to say coherent however lucidity was fleeting for him and soon he fell out his chair and fell to the ground curling up in a tight ball still grasping the small silver apparatus.

The door opened and Yanyan peered in, the screams that erupted from skittlz throat without his knowledge alerting his Uncle to his plight. "Sk-SKITTLZ!?" The older male rushed over to see his nephew collapsed on the ground in a growing pool of blood and magic. Upon seeing the gore and hefted skittlz upright. "Oh god...what have you done?" he muttered and lifted the boy up onto the bed laying him down, the silver tool clattered to the floor. The screaming died with a gurgling cough as the blood drained inside his skull and down his throat. 

"What were you THINKING!?" 

Yanyan rushed from the room and grabbed his med kit from the bathroom and hurried back. He had grabbed towels and laid them under Skittlz head and got to work cleaning the open wounds. Skittlz stayed as still as he could while Yanyan took out a small metal rod and a lighter heating up the cauterizing tool before he carefully burned the cuts closed. Skittlz screamed again digging his nails into the bed while Yan pushed his weight down on the younger males chest to keep him down. After 20 or 30 minutes of deafening cries , the younger males voice finally went along with his ability to feel. Skittlz central nervous system shut down and a warm numbness washed over him. Yanyan grumbled and searched the kit for a hand full of monster candy. "Open up..." he grumbled and popped two pieces into skittlz mouth. He huffed as he patched the skull up. "Gonna have to sport the bandage for a week.." he growled. "I ought to beat you for this..."

"...I..I wanted to...to make Brassy happy." Skittlz whispered in a raspy voice. 

Yanyan shot Skittlz an incredulous look.   
"Y-you fool...This won't make him happy." Yanyan frowned feeling his heart sink, he couldn't help but see Skittlz as his ten year old self curled up in Brass's jacket. His eyes slipped down adverting his gaze to the younger males chest where the soul flittered, echoing the soft cries its owner couldn't utter. He looked at him now to see the lengths Skittlz would go through to gain his parents love and approval.

Skittlz was exhausted, his head throbbed painfully. 

"You do't Need to make him happy Skittlz...You have Me. Harming yourself would only drive Brass further away any way." Yanyan rested a hand on the boys chest. "Just...Don't do these things Skittlz. Hurting yourself will solve Nothing." he urged. "...it hurts Me to see you suffer like this...If anyone should cause you pain it has to be Me." He said and got up leaning over the younger male and kissed him lovingly, He pressed a sleeping pill into Skittlz mouth through the kiss "You belong to Me." he whispered after pulling away.

"Don't hurt what is Mine." he grumbled and Skittlz didn't need the drug to help him pass out. The pain was unbearable and now that he was numb his mind clouded over with fatigue. It took no time at all for the younger of the two to succumb to darkness and dreamless rest,


	10. It doesn't hurt (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanyan breaks down in front of his brother.  
> The selfish greedy facade he had built up around himself to hide his own insecurities gives away briefly.  
> Yanyan has been haunted for years and opens up to Brass...hell if it goes wrong he can just reset right?

Yanyan knew of a few places where skittlz might go to get dusted.  
All of which oddly enough were places where He caught Brass doing the same. Brass jogged to keep up with his long legged younger brother.  
"I don't understand why you are so worked up...So what if he gets dusted!" Brass huffed, He didn't have a seconds time to dodge the back of his brothers hand "So what....SO WHAT!?" Yanyan stopped in his tracks and glared at his older brother. 

How can you be so indifferent!? How could you not care about your own child!?How can you sit there and...and...ACT LIKE GASTER!" he screamed stomping his foot. Brass was taken aback. Looking up at Yanyan in shock. "I...I'm nothing like da- uh...Gaster."

"Bull shit! You are like him in every WAY!" Yanyan practically screamed. He looked Brass in the eye with a look of sheer anguish. As if he was staring at Gaster as the words fell out of his mouth. "You pushed him too hard! Beating him, neglecting him. Encouraging him to harm himself, To push him to...to THIS!?" he snapped. 

"How...how many times did I have to watch him abuse you, Beat you, Dust You!?" Yan asked storming over to Brass and seized him by the leather coat. "How many times did I have to learn from Your mistakes!?" he growled and threw him to the ground, his anger was fading fast. "I...I had to save you...despite how cruel you were to me too...I...I loved you, I needed you, I wanted to save you from Him, from Gaster." he began to weep.

Brass sat back on his ass looking shocked as his world was slowly starting to fall apart. His world, his brother, Yanyan was breaking in front of him. "I...I...God you were so...Prone to dying every other day It...It was torturing me, not knowing if you were going to come back. Having to wait until a human came around and reset after you got into a bad fight, got killed by another monster...Killed Yourself!" he fell to his knees ad hugged himself as Brass climbed to his feet.

He walked closer and reached out to touch Yanyans shoulder "Bro I...I'm sorry..."  
He started but Yanyan shook his head and looked away. "The most blissful thing to happen in our miserable lives was when I lost my own soul...Y-you actually cared enough to give me half of yours." he wept. His own sword of Damocles. 

His own guilt threatened to undo him. "I found I could reset you...I didn't have to wait for a human, at first it was horrible still...I didn't want to abuse the power! But each time you died It...killed me a little inside over and over. Until finally...it didn't h-hurt any more. " he wiped his eyes. He felt so small. As if he was a baby bones seeing Brass ie for the first time.

Brass's breathing hitched and he staggered back looking at Yanyan in shock. "M-my soul...I...I had forgotten. I thought...Gaster he-" he started but Yanyan shook his head "It was me..." he whimpered brokenly. He looked up a bit and could see the phantom staring back at him in amusement, That damnable specter that continued to haunt him long after killing the monster, The demon.

"I wasn't afraid any more. Afraid of loosing you, Afraid of being alone!" he confessed. The shadow lurked closer, the face twisted in amusement and inched close to Yanyans face 'Hes going to leave you now that he knows the truth, hes going to abandon you like he did Skittlz...' Gaster rasped tauntingly. 

Brass could only stare down at his brother. He had forgotten so much, he lost so many memories of their past. However it still didn't answer the one question drilling him in the head, something he thought he should probably understand but couldn't quite grasp. "What does any of that have to do with Ski-" He started before Yanyan jumped up and whirled around. "I CAN'T RESET HIM! IF I LOOSE HIM HE'S GONE!" he screamed.

"I CAN'T...I can't...Pl-please don't make me...Don't make me loose him too..." he crumbled into despair. "He didn't ask for this, he didn't ask for any of this. He didn't ask to be born, for Cap to impregnate you...It's not his fault..." Yanyan sobbed. "Pl-please Brassy...Sans...We need to find him. You two are all I have in this world..." he reached out and touched Brass's arm clinging to him pulling gently as he hid his tears behind his hand. Brass couldn't say no to Yanyan, He was Brass's world.

"Alright Bro..We will find him." Brass promised and hugged his younger brother around the ribs 'And after Ill get you a nice gold necklace okay?" he offered and rubbed Yanyans back. Yan nodded and slowly pulled away to pick up the pieces of himself that made up his selfish facade to hide the ugly, lonely, depressed truth. 

Once he had collected himself he took deep breath to calm his fraying nerves. "w-we should split up. Of all the things for him to get from you is your damn suicidal tendencies. Ill check the core, you check the falls!" he demanded, Brass smiled and nodded "Alright Yanyan. " he said and jogged off. Yanyan didn't waste another moment and dared off towards the river person to go to Hotlands. His mind whirling as he ran at break neck speeds once he got off the boat.

Brass looked around the falls he checked every crevice every hiding spot Skittlz could possibly be. He gasped as his ches tightened, something in his soul (well what was left of it) told him to hurry. He ran to the edges of the falls until he came to a familiar outcropped cliff side that narrowed to a point. There he was, Standing there gently stroking the petals of a whithering echo flower. Brassy recalled this place. 'The last fall' was what the monsters called this place. He watched as skittlz spoke to the flower briefly, telling his last words of good bye to the world. 

Brass quietly crept closer, He watched as Skittlz stepped out of his shoes and set them next to the flower, He pulled off the teal hoodie he loved so much and folded it as if he was simply going to go to sleep. 'well...he kind of is.' Brass thought to himself. He got close enough to touch Skittlz just as the boy walked to the edge as if he were going for a stroll. A chill ran up Brass's spine to see the younger male approach death so casually. His ody acted before he told it too, just as skittles foot left the edge Brass reached out grabbing a fist full of skittlz shirt and yanked him back pushing him away from the edge and shoved him to the ground. 

Skittlz huffed and rubbed his head "Look fella, You'll get your turn jus let me-" he started but the words died in his throat when he looked up to see a pissed off Brass. "da- uh...Brass sir." he stammered. Brass flinched and dragged Skittlz to his feet "Don't do it!" he said suddenly. "Look, kid...I ain't been the greatest, definately not winning any parent of the year awards anytime soon but...-" he was cut off by the indifferent look in skittlz eyes. "...I should have destroyed it first. Hind sight being twenty-twenty and all." Skittls said suddenly causing Brass to bumble in confusion.

"Wh-what? destroyed what first?" he asked. "...The baby book. Or rather...that disgusting collection that Cap so tenderly old dear..." Skittlz looked past Brass and back to the ledge. He was almost as tall ad could see past Brass shoulder at least. Brass felt an ungodly chill run up his spine as he looked at his son. "Y-yeah about that...I gotta say, I was surprised to hear you ...take it as hard as you did. I thought you of all people would have loved that sick twisted-" he started again.  
"That brazen collection depicting how I forever ruined your life?" Skittlz shot back, the anger behind the words weren't aimed at Brass and he knew as much. 

"...It wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't matter, It doesn't change the fact that...when you look at me all you will see is...is That." Skittlz spat referring to the book. Brass lowered his head, he knew the boy was right. Skittlz walked past Brass and back to the ledge, "...What do you think is down there?" Skittlz whispers softly. Brass didn't turn around but simply listened. "..I've never seen any books on this cliff, Monsters just come...and disappear. " he sighed and held himself thoughtfully. Brass felt an uneasy sensation crawling up his back as he dared to turn around. "Could be a simple fissure, Or jagged rocks meant to dust those that fall...could be an endless void." Skittlz mused thoughtfully.

The cold crawling sensation continued up his spine as he watched the back of skittles shoulders. Something about the boys philosophical approach to his demise. Chills seep into his bones at the stark indifference his son had to giving himself to dust. "could be a portal to a new world down there, a different plane of existence entirely...one where...Maybe we arn't all completely corrupt.'' 

Something in the peaceful smile that graces Skittlz lips screamed 'WRONG!' to Brass's soul.  
Brass took a step closer to Skittlz, some how he felt inadequate, insufficient. He was reminded of his failures when working with Gaster. 'Have I failed this too? Yan was right...God I really am like my old man.' Brass mused, he felt sick to his stomach to admit it. 

"Jeeze kiddo...if you were to get anything from me, I'd have hoped it would have been my good looks and intelligence." Brass tried to tease hoping to lighten the tension growing in the air.  
"...I got Nothing from You."  
The words were cold and unyielding, Skittlz soul pulsated threateningly. Anger, Hatred, Defiance and Danger radiated off the younger male pushing Brass back. The older male was suddenly intimidated, he never felt such strong dark emotions from the younger male in all his life knowing the kid.  
Despite the growing panic in his gut Brass remains. He wants to run. He wants to get as far away from the kid as he could. He thought he could see something unfurl from skittlz soul through the boys shirt.

Sure enough long tendrils of magic seemed to cascade and elegantly writhe around skittlz. Brass shivered, he had only seen Gaster use such magic before. "I recall, dad..." Skittlz spoke quietly, Brass's attention snapped back to the younger male "In the astronomy books I found in the dump used to tell me that the stars above make up constellations, each one with a unique story and purpose. That humans foolishly believe that wishing on one would be enough to grant them their hearts desire." Skittlz sounded amused. 

"If I thought it would work...Id wish not to be reborn in this world...but in one where you'd love me as much as I do you. But wishes don't come true here."

Brass looked down and sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets before walking closer to Skittlz. "Nah kid. They don't. Sorry. But hey...maybe you'll be able to see whats at the bottom of the ledge. I can't remember myself when I went down there but-.." he shuffled his feet a bit and readied himself. "You are strong. You might see it for yourself." he said. 

Yanyan had given up his search of Hotlands and returned to the falls to see if Brassy had any luck. He rushed as fast as he could towards the sound of voices. He skid to a hault to see skittlz standing on the ledge of 'The last fall.' His heart raced as he took off towards Brass and skittlz. He could hear Brass's tone, so gentle. Perhaps Brass was tryig to talk Skittlz away from the ledge?

All hopeful thoughts drained from Yanyans mind, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he seen Brass lift his leg and kick Skittlz square i the back knocking him forward and off the cliff. Time slowed to a snails crawl as Yanyan watched skittlz fall forward toppling off the cliff and into the void below. 'NO!' Yans mind screamed.

Yan screams at Brass and rushes over. "Tell me I didn't see that...TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!?" He howls in despair. Brass turned around seeing Yan. "Calm down Yan...The kid was curious, All I did was give him a little push." he chuckled darkly. Yanyan lost it. He grabbed Brass y the jacket and chucked hi off the side of the cliff as well.


	11. Speak easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the recent events, the horrific ordeal drives Skittlz to Grillbz bar. Despite his instincts tell him that turning to the perverse bartender might lead to more trouble however Skittlz is hoping to find a friend instead.

Sleet fell in sheets in Snowdin. Rattling bones stood outside the pub entrance as Skittlz fought his indecision to go knock or to fin another place to stay. He really had no one he could turn too at the moment. N one in the under ground he could call 'Friend.' 

He couldn't go back home. Not with everything that was going on, that had happened. He just didn't feel safe there any more. He didn't feel wanted either. He looked up at the door to the bar. It was late and he doubt the Fire Imp would be awake at this hour. Or even if he would be home at all. 

Grillbz had told Skittlz a few days ago that he would be taking a week long personal holiday. The skeleton boy hadn't seen Grillbz leave town in any way. He raised his shaking hand. His Hoodie was soaked through and his teeth chattered lightly. He really had no choice but turn to one of his boss's for help. 

He just needed someone to talk to. Someone to listen for... a moment. He knew no other monster capable of the task. After all, Skittlz was very much aware that Brass himself came to vent to the Bar tender. Perhaps Grillbz would be kind enough to allow the younger male the same curtsy. 

Skittlz rapped against the door loudly. He waited for what seemed like an eternity in the cold until a blessed warmth washed over him as the door opened to reveal the very confused and suddenly concerned Grillbz. "SK-SKittlz, Good Stars what are you doing out in this weather...? Come in boy Come in!" he said and pushed the door open further. 

He shut the door behind Skittlz and rested his hands on the boys shoulders to dry him and warm his shivering bones. He was shocked to see the young male here at this late hour. He wasn't due to work. He usually teleport strait in any way.   
Skittlz couldn't help but appreciate Grillbz concern for his well being as he allowed himself to be steered strait to the bar. He carefully got up onto one of the stools as Grillbz hurried around to the other side and searched for a nonalcoholic beverage. 

He found some Apple cider he usually used in mix drinks and poured SKittlz a tall mug. He held it in his palms and heated the golden liquid before setting it before the shivering boy. The fire imp was aware of the distant look in Skittlz eyes. Something devastating must have occurred for Skittlz to have come to Grillbz of all people. Grillbz couldn't help but feel a bit happy about this that the boy trusted him. 

Skittlz sat there quietly and wrapped his hands around the warm mug "Th-thank you.." he whispered. Everything that had occurred lately lay heavy on the younger males shoulders. He looked at the liquid in the mug and quietly asks "You...didn't spike this did you? Its...Safe to drink?" 

Grillbz smiled, Smart kid to ask. "No, Its clean. I'd have offered you a stiff drink to warm you but You look like you are on the verge of falling apart as it is. Clean Apple Cider. I swear on my soul." he promised. Skittlz nodded and took a small sip. The warmth spread through his body but not to wear he needed it the most.

He felt...Unwanted.

Grillbz wondered why it was that SKittlz looked so world worn. His eyes were dark, his shoulders sagged as if he carried the weight of the world upon them. Grillbz could tell easily when a monster needed to talk. Needed to pour their soul out or just get something off his chest.

He casually walked over and took a seat next to SKittlz so his warmth could be shared easier with the younger male. "You look stressed, let me help." he says and places a hand on Skittlz thigh innocently. He had no intention of taking advantage of the situation for his own gain however the small gesture had an explosive outcome. 

Skittlz launched himself from the bar stool and knocked over the one next to him as he rushed to put as much space between him and the usually perverted bar tender. His eyes were wide and panicked, his breathing erratic to the point of hyperventilation. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!...Pl-please! Grillbz I...Please not tonight." Skittlz breaks down unable to handle much more as he collapse against the wall and clutches his chest above his soul. He carefully reached up pulling up his hood, Grillbz raises his hands in alarm to see such an out right rebuke,   
"I needed to get away..I...I needed s-someone...t-to talk to." Skittlz cries under his hood. He shook for sometime. Neither of the males made to move. Grillbz kept his hands up to show he meant no threat. "Th-this was a...a mistake. I should go." skittlz said suddenly and quickly made towards the door.

Grillbz rushed over to him and stopped Skittlz from opening the door to let in the wretched cold  
"Okay...Okay We can talk." Grillbz is now deeply concerned. He locked the door and escorted the younger male back to the bar. Grillbz quickly cleaned up the mess and gracefully brushed away the spilled apple cider and replaced it with fresh. Skittlz sits back down and is shaking from fatigue and stress.

The bartender took his seat next to Skittlz again but kept his hands clasped in front of him in the younger males view. "No touching, Take your time...I'm all ears." Grillbz spoke softly. Skittlz told him about the fire wine gift that ended badly.  
He opens up about the baby book. How Brass kicked him off a cliff. He talks to him about how Yanyan has begun pushing Skittlz away as well. How he felt so terribly alone. 

Grillbz keeps silent but he can relate to Skittlz loneliness. "Go on..." he gently urges. Skittlz is holding something else back. Something Grillbz can tell the younger male is afraid to say.

Grillbz sighed, the strain in the boys shoulders were making his own ache. He sighed as he broke breaks his promise and reached up resting a warm hand on the younger males shoulder blade. Skittlz flinched and made to move away "You said you wouldn't-!" Skittlz started.

"I wont go below the belt I swear. But your bones are creaking from the cold. I don't know how long you stood out there," he respond. "I promise not to touch anywhere lower then your ribs." he swore and gently uses his magic to warm Skittlz shoulder blades. 

Reluctantly Skittlz slowly relaxed in Grillbz hands, They were warm and gentle. His head lulled forward as the Bartender carefully heated and massaged Skittlz vertibre through his hoodie jacket.   
Before long he could feel himself melting into the others caress's. His soul was beginning to warm as well. Stars did it feel amazing. 

The cold that permeated into his marrow was thawing in the most delicious manner. The younger male couldn't stop himself when the bar tenders name slipped passed his lips in a breathless moan "Gr-grillbz...ngh...fuck Grillbz that...feels amazing." he sighed softly. He felt the others hands gracefully dance down his spine and across the back of his ribs, however the heat was not penetrating enough.

"Your hands are too warm, you'll scorch my hoodie." the younger male protest. He unzipped the now dry teal garment and pulled it off carefully as Grillbz pulls his hands away. 

Grillbz was pleasantly surprised that skittlz would remove any article so willingly before the fire imp. His soul soared to think that Skittlz trusted him so, that is until it froze and dropped into the pit of his stomach. Sparks crackled around Grillbz when his eyes laid upon a deep bite in Skittlz clavicle, Marrow dried in the predominant teeth marks.

Skittlz frowns and snaps Grillbz out of his shock. "Grillbz? I...I thought you were going to continue..." he said sheepishly. He had laid his head on his hoodie and looked up at the fire imp with trusting eyes. Grillbz could see the deep dark circles under the Skittlz sockets. He warms his hands a bit more and resumes the massage. "This...F-feels good..." Skittlz compliments. 

Grillbz can't stop staring at the bite. "Skittlz, that mark on your collar. care to tell me what happened?" he dares to ask. He feels younger male tense up again. Grillbz redoubles his efforts to help the boy relax. "Pops went into heat...He...He mistook me for Brass." Skittlz choked out finally.

Grillbz froze and relized why Skittlz acted so violently. He would never push the boy that far, yes he had given Skittlz the occasional hand job and even convinced the younger male to let the fire imp blow him but he could never, would never cross the point of no return. 

Healing magic pulsates from his soul and he slowly started his massage again. "Skittlz...did he-" he dares to ask but the question choked him.

"No. I managed to keep my pants on in time for Yanyan and Mo- Brass to get home."

Grillbz could feel the other shaking with fatigue. Skittlz makes a notable grunt "It doesn't seem to hurt any more..." he looks over at the mirror wall behind the bar to see the look of concern in Grillbz eyes as he heals Skittlz.

"I am relieved he couldn't..." Grillbz admitted. Not because he himself wanted to break skittlz in but because he genuinely cared that skittlz could have been ruined. Skittlz relaxed now having finally getting it all off his chest, and lightly dozes at the bar table as Grillbz continues his healing.

"You can't fall asleep at my bar kiddo. Its not good for your back." Grillbz says and guides him to a stair case that lead to the upstairs apartment. "S-sorry...Grillbz I just..." Skittlz yawned and let himself be steered by the older male.

Skittlz is so very tired he doesn't realize until he sees the bed where he is. His sleepy eyes shot open as he bulks and tries to leave. "Grillbz please! I don't want this! Please don't make me!" He thinks Grillbz is going to finally cross that line and tries to get free. He was painfully aware of how exhausted he was and knew of Grillbz pushed it he wouldn't be able to fight back. "I trust you! I trusted you, Grillbz Please!"

Grillbz suddenly scooped Skittlz up off his feet and cradled his head with one hand and his back with the other in a warm embrace. 

"Its not what you think. You are tired. You can't go home like this...I am simply offering you a safe place to sleep." Grillbz reassured the frantic skeleton and then steps back towards the door. "Ill be downstairs if you need anything. Just get some sleep." he said before leaving Skittlz alone in the warmed room.

Skittlz stood there in utter disbelief before his body reminds him how bone tired he was, a sigh in relief escaped his lips before crawling into the large bed. No sooner did his head his the pillow was the younger male already passed out. However Grillbz only has a single blanket and no heating in the apartment. The storm whipped about outside and no matter how tightly he held the blanket too him the room only got colder. 

Skittlz pulled the blanket around him as he woke in the chilled room, he could see his breath before him and knew that it would be dangerous to sleep alone. He shivered not a moment more before he carefully made his way back down to the pub. He seems shocked to see Grillbz laid back in one of the long booths. His shoes off and his vest sitting next to Skittlz hoodie on the counter.

Skittlz makes a small noise that catches the older males attention. Skittlz is scared to make the request. "Something wrong Skittlz?" Grillbz gets up looking worried "Hungry? Thirsty?"

"...Cold." Skittlz said pulling the blanket closer to himself and avoids Grillbz gaze. Grillbz mentally berated himself, 'Ive only one blanket, I don't require heat. I should have thought this through.'

"Could you..." the words die on Skittlz lips, he hopes that Grillbz wasn't going to misunderstand him. He wasn't asking for intimacy. Grillbz got up and was trying to read Skittlz request he notices the other shaking with panic as he drew closer. "Lets go upstairs yeah?" Grillbz offers and grabs his vest and the teal hoodie,

Skittlz shakily returned to the apartment with Grillbz leading the way. He freezes when he sees Grillbz take off his shirt. 'This was a mistake, hes going to think I want to sleep with him.' he panics when he sees Grillbz get on the bed. The room suddenly heats up quickly for a moment. Skittlz is too scared to move. After a moment Grillbz got up and pulled his shirt back on not once looking at skittlz. 

"Go ahead. I warmed it up for you." he smiles kindly and walks to his desk and grabs a chair and a pillow and takes a seat next to the bed and gets himself comfortable. Crossing his arms and his legs as skittlz curls up in the bed in the warm spot.

"Thank you grillbz." Skittlz says before passing out again. 

The next time he wakes he is pleasantly warm. He heard an alarming sound that woke him instantly and notices that its Grillbz lightly snoring still on the chair, as light cascaded into the room through one of the windows signifing the new morning.

Skittlz sheepishly glanced down under the blanket to confirm needlessly that his clothes remained on through out the night.Slowly and quietly He untangled himself from the sheet and got up out of the bed to see his hoodie draped carefully over the Fire imps leg. Skittlz carefully picked it up and pulled it on pleased to find It toasty warm allowing Skittlz to relax into the heat. 

Grillbz wakes up with a yawn. "Feel rested?" he asks in a soft voice before getting up and cracking his neck. Skittlz nods softly as he pulled his hood up over his alabaster crown "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you didn't eat dinner last night." Grillbz states as he walks to the small efficiency kitchen. 

"If you are up for it, I'll whip you something up right fast." Grillbz called as he pulled open the small fridge. skittlz was about to protest but his stomach answered for him. 

"I heard that." Grillbz chuckled and glanced back to see Skittlz hide his face in embarrassment. Grillbz quickly made some scrambled eggs and toast and scooped the lot onto a single plate. He passed the plate to skittlz and heads down stairs "You know where to find me if you need me." he is keeping a comfortable distance for skittlz sake. 

Grillbz despite his sore body from sleeping hunched in the chair hurried to the front door. Brass was far earlier then usual. Skittlz finished his meal and rinsed the dish for Grillbz before coming down stairs. 

He heard a familiar rumble of Brass's voice. "Shit thought he would 'port out. I think I actually killed him. Yanyan is Loosing his mind." Brass huffed. He looked upset as Grillbz slid him a drink.   
"You fretting over him Brass?" Grillbz asked casually. "He's a strong lad."

"Pfft...well, maybe he survived the fall...After what cap pulled I'd not be surprised if he didn't want to lie low a few days but the least he could call Yanyan and let him know Hes alive or somthing.." he sighed and took a long swig of the fire whiskey before he choked to see skittlz emerge from the kitchen.

"You are Alive! Little shit! Had us fucking worried! Get your ass back home this instant, Yanyan has torn the house up and cried all night fretting over your ass!" Brass yelled in a mixture of anger and relief. "Yes sir." Skittlz shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thanks again for letting me crash here Grillbz." he said and disappeared with a soft *Pop*


	12. Fight back!

Skittlz has been quiet lately, he hasn't insulted Grillbz with harsh names and words. His usual reluctance to Grillbz advances were starting to dull and gave in to easily. This alarmed the bartender. As cruel as it was he doesn't want Skittlz to get used to this. He didn't want the boy to think he Deserved it. 

Skittlz was quietly wiping down tables and sweeping under them in the frilly teal french maids out fit. It brought out the green in his eyes and soul. He seemed to be in deep thought and unaware of Grillbz advance behind him. Either that or he didn't care. 

"Skittlz..put down the broom." Grillbz said gently. He felt a lump grow in his throat as the boy obeyed all to easily not even arguing that he wasn't finished.  
"GO to the bar table, Hop up there..." he ordered and watched as Skittlz walked past him and climbed up onto the counter.  
Grillbz wanted to draw some sort of resistance from Skittlz. His desire to make Skittlz feel good was not meant to confuse the younger to Enjoy it. He wanted Skittlz to feel blameless. Because he was. 

Grillbz knew it was of his own volition that he pushed Skittlz to submit to his perverse tendencies. He didnt want Skittlz to think he had to be treated this way.

He was pleased to see that Skittlz made an attempt to stop Grillbz as the fire imp spread the others legs. "N-no! Grillbz Stop." Skittlz said weakly, he tried to close his legs and pull away however he gave in too easily. 

"Grillbz..." he whimpered softly as the other carefully removed Skittlz lacy undergarments and reached under the maid skirt to massaged Skittlz pubic arch . "Hn?"  
"...Is this...pr-prostitution?" Skittlz asks suddenly. Grillbz stopped and looked up at Skittlz who refused to meet his gaze. 

"What?"

Skittlz glanced up at Grillbz for a second meeting his gaze. Shame, disgust and despair was apparent in the yellow green eyes. "This...what we are doing...Y-you said I was going to be a cleaner but...but you re really just paying to touch me aren't you? Am I...Am I prostitute?" he asked a little more clearly.

Grillbz suddenly realized he was toeing the line never to be crossed. "No." he said simply. "No you aren't. You never agreed to this. You did not take this job for me to touch you." he said sternly. He didn't want Skittlz to get the wrong idea, Grillbz cared about skittlz but he didn't want the boy to think this was his fate.

"Then why do you do it?" Skittlz asked. "...I'm..." Grillbz frowned, he had to word this correctly. He didn't want the boy to be manipulated into falling for the imp. He chose his words carefully, he had to make sure Skittlz understood that None of this was his fault.

"I am, as you have said before. A Dirty old man, a sick pervert. Yes you are a cleaner here. Yes I have you wear embarrassing clothing for my amusement. I touch you but not because you want it. Only for my own twisted pleasure." he said as coldly as he could. Skittlz brow furrowed in disgust. 'Yes...good.' Grillbz thought.

"Then...why do you not ever tell me to reciprocate?" Skittlz asked. "Why haven't you...tried to fuck me?" Skittlz asked. 

'Shit.' Grillbz thought and bit the corner of his mouth nervously. He sighed "I enjoy hearing you give in..." he answered in half truth. He really did like watching Skittlz get off. He loved seeing the younger male writhe in pleasure and still remain innocent. Grillbz truly didn't want his own lustful tendencies to destroy that innocence. He wanted to preserve it but knew that his own corrupt feelings might taint it.

"As for why I haven't fucked you. I..." he made he mistake of meeting Skittlz gaze and could tell that the younger male was reading him lie a book. He had to tell the truth. "..Despite my own vulgarity I still believe that some things are still sacred. Your innocence is what I desire to keep in you intact. I won't cross that line. I don't want to...Its not your fault. You did nothing to deserve my advances." he said truthfully and crossed his arms sternly. 

Skittlz slowly closed his legs and a brush of relief washed over his face. "Y-you are disgusting.." he said softly. "Yes." Grillbz agreed.

"A vile monster."

"Yes."

"A sick pervert."

"Yes..."

"I hate you." Skittlz said suddenly. Grillbz face became unreadable for a moment as the words sank in. Grillbz soul gave a devastating stab. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. 

"..That is fine." he said in a quiet voice barily above a whisper. What ever it took to keep that defiant glint in Skittlz eye. Anything it took to preserve that innocence from being tainted. to not turn out like Grillbz. The flame Imp glanced at Skittlz soul. They both shared a similar issue. They were both born with souls that yearned in this cold cruel world for love and affection. Far and few souls in this world were born with the compacity to love.

Those that weren't lucky enough to find a life mate were preyed on and destroyed. Warped and twisted like Grillbz. The flame Imp didn't want that for the younger male. He didn't want the boy to seek out and be used by so many. Even if it meant Skittlz had to hate him. Grillbz was determined to keep him pure. Even if he himself couldn't stop from desiring the younger male. 

"Why won't you stop?' Skittlz asked. Grillbz wanted to tell him that he needed the closeness, that his soul beat with the desire to please. To want to make those around him feel good. That his soul was twisted by this desire and drove him to yearn to hear Skittlz soft moans and pleading. 

"...Because...I..." 'Can't.' his mind rang. "Don't want to." his mouth answered instead.

Skittlz eyes darkened but the light remained. "...One day when I get older...I'l make you pay for this. You know that right?" SKittlz said with some of his old bark back in his voice. Grillbz smiled in relief. "Will you? How ill you punish me?" he asked. 'Yes...seek your justice. You deserve it.' he thought. 

"I'll...Hurt you. I'll get others to hurt you too." Skittlz threatened as Grillbz took a step closer "Will you? What else?" He asked and started touching the younger male again. Skittlz grunted in irritation and growled "Ill have you humiliated...I..I'll make you regret this." he growled louder. "Will you have me killed?" Grillbz asked suddenly and Skittlz froze and looked up at Grillbz in disbelief. "Wh-what!? No!" he said looking shocked. 

Grillbz froze. "Why not?" he asked. Skittlz frowned, He hated that the bartender did these things to him but...he couldn't kill him. He felt somehow unable to hate him that much. Despite what the Fire Imp did, it still felt good. Grillbz even stopped if Skittlz was stern enough. Grillbz had his moments where he wasn't a complete jack ass and gave SKittlz his space when he needed it the most. 

"C-Cause...I think you are still....redeemable." Skittlz said suddenly. Grillbz slowly pulled away and looked at Skittlz with a new wave of surprise. "Redeemable...? You think...I'm capable of earning your forgiveness?" he whispered. He never thought his soul could feel so warm and full. It fluttered against his chest as Skittlz sat up and closed his legs. "Yeah..." he said with a nod and hopped off the table and pulled his underwear up Knowing that Grillbz wasn't going to try this again. Not tonight. 

"...You have your moments Grillbz. You can be kind. You...don't push too far. I think despite what you said earlier." he said softly and looked up at the older male. "I think you can be redeemed." he said and left the Fire Imp with his thoughts. Grillbz never truly entertained the idea that Skittlz would ever forgive him for this. After all Grillbz never forgave his own offender. 

He took a seat and held his head. He knew he was alone in the kitchen but he still smiled softly and spoke. "Id like that...I'd like it if you could forgive me." he said softly.


	13. Home-ec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanyan teaches Skittlz to cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz is 7 yrs old
> 
> ((sorry they arnt all in age order))

Yanyan huffs as he pulled out a carton of eggs. "Okay skittlz, its time you learned how to cook. Gotta pull your weight around here." he sighs. "I can't cook and when Mommy is drugged off his gourd so neither can he." 

Skittlz crawled up onto a chair he pushed up to the stove. "What are we making uncle papy?" he asked cutely and looked up at the taller skeleton. "Omelettes. First step, is cracking an egg." he instructed and flipped open the carton lid. "Take one, tap it and split it open. Dont let the shell in." 

Skittlz took an egg and scrunches up his face. "But..in't this where baby birdies come from?"

"Yes, but we eat the birds before they are birds."   
Skittlz looked at the egg and pouted softly, "So...we eat the birdy babies?"

"Don't think about it Skittlz." Yanan huffed and cracked an egg. Suddenly a dead baby bird rolled out onto the frying pan. Skittlz eyes widened in shock. "Oh...Shit." Yanyan smacked himself in the face and huffed 'Fucking curse...' 

Skittlz poked the bird and giggled softly. "My turn My turn!" He tapped the egg gently and spilled the yolk into the pan. "...whys mine not look like uncles?" 

"Cause you didn't rip a magic flower out of the ground and eat its soul." Yanyan remarked sarcastically. 

"Magic flower?" Skittlz tilted his head in confusion. "Pay attention Skittlz this is very important, Now crack 6 more of those eggs into the bowl here-" He hands a glass bowl to the 7 year old . "Ill clean up lesson one." 

Skittlz carefully tried to crack the eggs into the bowl, pieces of shell managed to flutter into the bowl as Yanyan rinsed the pan clean. "Uh oh...shells papy." Skittlz pointed to the bits and pieces. "Those won't do...Here." Yanyan took the bowl and started picking out the pieces. Flames abruptly erupted from the bowl causing yanyan to drop the glass bowl sending flaming bits everywhere. 

"SHIT! FUCK! SHIT!" Yan cursed as skittlz looked around in horror."U-uncle p-papy!" 

The child began crying ad clinging to the chairs back as flames licked the floor and stove. "Hold still Skittlz I'll grab the extinguisher!"  
Yanyan rushed from the room for a brief moment and returned spraying foam everywhere around the floor. 

"What is going on in there!?" Brass hollered.   
"Its under control!" Yan screamed in return. Skittlz was shaking on the chair and crying. "Its okay baby, Fires out. Lesson must continue." Yanyan sighed.

After several attempts Skittlz was cracking eggs for his third omelet. Yanyan looking bored sitting on a stool. "Now pour the half of cup of cheese in. You don't want me to do it, we already went through one fire extinguisher" 

Skittlz giggles softly as he flipped the omelet and smiled happily. "All done~!" he said softly and turned off the stove. Yanyan grabbed the plates. He divided the food out for each of them and frowned. There were four mouths and three omelets. "Uh..Skittlz you got enough here?" he asked softly.   
Skittlz nodded "One for Mommy, One for daddy and one for Uncle papy!" He said cheerfully. 

"Wh-what about you kiddo, gotta make one for yourself too." Yanyan shook his head with a smile and grabbed at the carton to find no eggs left. "Shit. Ill run to the store...fuck it Ill make Cap go get the eggs." he huffed. 

Skittlz grabbed Yanyans apron. "Is okay...I'll have an apple snack." he said and got off the chair and went to the fridge and opened it to pulls out a kiddie snack pack. Yanyan frowned and sighed softly . "No. You made it you get to eat too." he said and called to the others, Yanyan picked Skittlz up onto his lap once he took a seat.

"We can share mine."


	14. Secret Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanyan still visits his one true friend Flowey regularly.  
> Long after Flowey was accidentally killed.

"I'm heading out, Cap behave! Brass take your damn pills! Skittlz your in charge!" 

Brass groaned in annoyance "Are you for real bro? why are you leaving the brat in charge?"   
Yanyan pulled on his pink hoodie, letting it drape over his yellow leggings. "Cause, out of the three of you, He's the most responsible." He replied with mirth. Skittlz was sitting on the couch dangling a string with a bell on the end in front of Cap "Hn? What now?" he seen Yanyan pulling a satchel strap over his shoulder. 

"Going treasure hunting Uncle?" the teenager asked before the string was ripped from his grasp. "Aha~! I win!" Cap announced before running out of the room with the bell toy. Yanyan glanced at his nephew. "Correct, Gonna be gone for a few days. I need you to make sure These two don't burn the house down." Yanyan chided as Brass grumbled under his breath. 

The youngest male rolled his shoulder in a half shrug. "...Few days, Alright then. Anything you want me to make when you get back?" the hooded boy inquired as he got to his feet and rose his arms above his head to stretch. His spine popped in several places before he released the breath he didn't know he was holding in while Yanyan simply shook his head.

"Surprise me." 

The front door slammed shut leaving Brass and Skittlz alone. Tension filled the air as Brass crossed his arms in defiance. "I don't give a shit what he says You aren't in charge."   
Skittlz rolled his eyes and walked past Brass. "He's leaving around the same every other month..." Skittlz ignored Brass's statement. "where does he go to treasure hunt? The dump isn't THAT far from here." Skittlz commented. His hood fell back as Brass threw himself on the couch in irritation.

"He goes to the old ruins. Dunno why, You'd think it'd be cleared out by now that Yanriel has moved back into the castle with the king." The leather clad skeleton grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels to find something interesting to watch while Cap sneaks behind the sofa and tried to dangle the string over the back to get Brass to play with him. 

"The ruins..." Skittlz murmured to himself quietly.   
He had noticed over the years that his uncle leaves the house for three day a month every month. Being of a curious mind a plan was slowly unfurling within his skull.   
He had never been past the western most sentry station but he recalled vaguely a great stone door in the distance. 

His eyes cut to Cap who was still trying to get Brass to notice the string dangling before his face as the oldest of the three blatantly ignored the sticker clad monster. "Hey Mom~!" Skittlz called to Cap, Brass flinched. "I got a fun game, come with me." he smirked teasingly. "Coming~!" Cap happily ran after Skittlz as he walked to a basket of old baby toys and tossed the whole damn thing down the stairs to the basement. 

Careful to step out of the way as the overgrown bastard barreled down the stairs after the toys, Skittlz locked the door and brushed his hands off. "Thats one...Now for two.." he looked back out the kitchen door to Brass. He had to act quickly if he wanted to catch up to his Uncle. 

He had to be clever. 

Skittlz looked around the kitchen and stuffed his hands into the small pockets of his undersized teal hoodie. It didn't take long before his search through the fridge warranted him a couple of beers. He wrinkled his brow in disgust at the sharp acidic smell before slipping a couple of sleeping pills into both bottles. 

'Got the bait...Now the hook.'

He strolled into the living room and popped the tab on one of the beers catching Brass's attention. The oldest's head shot up. "H-Hey! You are way to young for that stuff!" He got up. "Hn? What do you care? Besides Uncle put me in charge." Skittles contended as Brass got off the couch and strolled over snatching the laced beverage from Skittlz hand. 

"I don't give a fuck if he made you the goddamn King of the underground, you don't touch my booze!" Brass grumbled. Skittlz shrugged, "I can always replace what I drink." the youngest of the three reasoned. "Or you can not drink any of th- HEY!" Brass was about to argue but seen Skittlz produce another bottle. He quickly snatched it from Skittlz other hand "Little Shit stain!" 

"Yeesh, Whelp they are both open. They're gonna go to waste like that, What say you share at least one of them with me and we won't tell Uncle." Skittlz's laid back smile tightened as he seen Brass down both of the bottles quickly. 'Hook...Line...Sinker.' the youngest thought and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"That's a shame, All gone. You touch another one of my beers Brat and Ill break your damn arms." The oldest of the two hiccuped before heading back to the couch and flopped over. Skittlz felt a bit guilty as he walked around the side of the sofa and peeked to see Brass's eyes start to droop. 'That is the second down...Sorry dad.' he thought as he headed for the door. 

"Nn..H-hey, where...goin?" Brass slurred as he tried to sit up but held his head. Skittlz smiled back at Brass "Just going to Grillbz right fast. Want me to pick you up some dinner?" he lied in return and watched Brass slump over passed out on the sofa.   
"Yeah that is my sentiments exactly. Nasty ass Greasy food....damn perverted bar keeper." Skittlz muttered as he walked out of the house and pulled his hood up over his head. 

He recalled the way to the sentry station. Magic hummed in his soul as he stepped off the front porch step and his body whipped through the void briefly as he ported to the station. He arrived just in time to see Yanyan heading towards the door across the makeshift bridge. 'Heh, couldn't plan it better.' he thought before running up into the trees to follow unseen. 

The bite of the icy wind permeated through his small hoodie and the black sweat pants he wore with them. He stayed off the trail and tail his Uncle.   
Yanyan paused and touched the door tenderly.   
'I'm on my way old friend.' The older of the two thought before prying the heavy door open with a loud creak and disappeared into the darkness. 

Skittlz slid down the small hill and ran up behind the door catching it before it shut. He took a quick glance inside to see where he could land before porting in under the cover of the shadows.   
Yanyan had taken out a small torch light to light the path before him. 

The narrow hall way echoed every foot step made. On the plus side it made it easier for Skittlz to mask his own foot steps however he couldn't teleport in the confined area for fear the small Pop of magic would alert his unsuspecting Uncle. 

Carefully he followed through the darkened corridor into an old abandoned house. He looked around to see a thick layer of dust that had settled on the old furniture. Quietly he followed out of the house, keeping a distance as they transverses through deactivated traps, monsters here were rural and kept to them selves. 

Soon they came to another corridor, dark as the last however when they came to the exit Skittlz could see sunlight streaming in to cascade over a feild of gold. He remained hidden s Yanyan made his way to the center of the pool. what a treasure hoard!

Skittlz teleport behind a large marble pillar and up into an over hand crevice above Yanyan. Upon further inspection he could see it was not true gold but a field of over grown flowers that surrounded Yanyan. In the center however was a single spot devoid of life where Yanyan sat. 

"Sorry for making you wait so long. The last human must have been such a dick. Trampling on you like this." Yanyan spoke, Skittlz was too high up to see what ever hidden monster he was talking to among the golden petals. 

Carefully Yanyan began tugging and pulling at the weeds between the flowers casting them aside on the stone.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it. I brought the watering can." He said after every offending weed was plucked and their corpses piled up in a small pile away from the feild of gold. Skittlz never seen Yanyan work so hard in his life. 

His uncle got up and carefully walked through the field before coming to a small stream that trickled down the stone face to fall in a pink watering can filling it. Yanyan returned to the feild and carefully watered each flower thoroughly until they all glistened and sparkled like polished gems each and every one of them. A gust of cooling wind spiraled down the cavern as Yanyan took his seat in the center again. 

"I keep hoping you'll come back. Even after everything...I know before I would beg for you to come reset us all..." Hes talking to someone not there, Skittlz gets closer quietly to listen. 

"...I've mess up a lot of things in this world. Its all my fault...but, one thing came out of this I wouldn't want to take back. At first I did...At first I thought it was the worst thing to have come from this wretched curse. However...if you seen how he grew...there are things I wish I could do over for him, things I wish he hadn't seen or suffered..."

'He's lost his mind, there is no one else here...'Skittlz thought as he sill tried to around to find the receiver of the one sided conversation. Some how though his soul pulsated. It was responding to Yanyans words.

"...but a true reset would undo all that, undo him. If you do come back...maybe...we can reset a few things. Make stuff better. Reset Brass...before the curse...Before I fucked everything up! M-maybe Cap too...no...he's necessary now with out him I wouldn't..." Yanyan pauses and thinks he is completely alone.

"I wouldn't have the unconditional love I've been given these past years." he sighed, "I thought...nothing like that was possible after you died. I thought the curse had wiped out everything pure in this world until he arrived. "

Yanyan tenderly petting the golden blanket of petals around him. Sof gentle humming could be heard echoing through the warm sunlit cavern. He searches for the source of the sound only to have his eyes pin on his Uncle.

"Sunshine...you are my...sunshine..." he starts to sing "You make me Happy~ When skies....are grey..."  
Skittlz was shocked, he couldn't remember the last time he heard Yanyan sing. The last time he heard that song. It was so familiar so foreign. Something in his soul stirs and for a moment he thought he recalled something from the deepest recesses of his mind. 

Being surrounded by petals looking up at Yanyan who was smiling happily and singing. Skittlz eyes glowed the same golden hue as the flowers below as he tried to focus on the memory. The smell of flowers, he warmth of the sun beating down on the golden field. The song that stirred memories that he was certain did not belong to him. 

"You'll never know dear...How much I...Love...you." He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them before burrying his face in his knees. "So please dont't take my sunshine away."

Silence resonated now in the cavern and with it the memory Skittlz tried to hod on to. It was gone. Before long after Yanyan rose to his feet carefully and retreated from the garden. "I'll be back Flowey...Just gonna clean the old house a bit."

'Flowey?' Skittlz thinks to himself as he watches the back of his uncles pink hoodie disappear down the dark corridor. Skittlz felt his magic stir as he waited for the right moment to emerge from his hiding space. He slid off the ledge of his hiding space to fall through time and space as he teleport to the bare earth in the center of the feild of flowers.

 

A sense of deja vu strikes him as he stood there looking around at the soft petals. He knelt down touching the bare earth where the once magical flower had resided. He feels his soul throb

He closes his eyes, the sun light pouring in on him feels warm and it fills his soul with...something. Before him in his closed eyes are two images blurry but there.   
'True Reset.' and 'Save.'

Skittlz reaches for the reset sign and his soul flutters out to meet it. Its tangible beneath his fingers. A flood of images appears before him but he can' make out what they are or why they exist. He opened his eyes to see a green leaf touching the reset button. He looked up to see Yanyan in tears "I...I what?..Sorry I..."

"No no...its okay," a voice said softly up to Yanyan. It was familiar when skittlz searched for the source he could see it was echoing from his own Soul..a soul that once belonged to someone else. "I'll reset you, Ill reset the entire under ground"

"Skittlz!" 

Skittlz looked up to see Yanyan reaching for him. The image blurred and seemed to glitch. He felt a rush of pain and fear as a hand clasped around his throat. 

But there was no death. No this time. Yanyan was still holding him by the collar. "What are you doing here!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions that Skittlz is flowey reborn. Howeer more on this theory later?


	15. short and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz age 9   
> He brought home a 'pet'

Skittlz brings home a human child. "Can we keep it?" 

 

Yanyan (Who is having Mettayan over for "Lunch") walks into the living room. "Ew skittlz don't bring live stock into the house!" 

 

Mettayan looks at the human, "Why did you bring that thing home?" he asks Skittlz. "Its my new Pet!"

 

Yanyan frowns, "Does it have to be a human?"

 

The human child suddenly tackles Mettayan and starts punching his face in left and right. "Yup! Hes a good one!" Skittlz says cheerfully. "I can tell!" he giggled and reached his hands out. 

 

"C'mere Frisk!" 

 

The human stops beating in Mettayans face and walks over to Skittlz and Yanyan as the older skeleton picks up the youngest and climbs up onto the table. "It could be rabid or something!" 

 

Frisk wipes the oil/blood off his cheek as he climbs up and hugs Skittlz. "That's a good human, that's a good Frisk~!" Skittlz pets the humans head happily. Yanyan shakes his head still holding skittlz around the waist 

 

"Oh your daddy is not going to like this one bit."


	16. bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...Some one has to read to Skittlz before bedtime.   
> (Skittlz Age: 9)

"Go tuck your son into bed Brass!" Yanyan yelled angrily. 

Brass grumbled under his breath as he walked into the childs room. Skittlz had Yanyans old race car bed as he crawls up into it in his smiley face pajamas. He pulled back the blankets and tucked under. Brass huffed and walked over grabbing a pillow as he tucked the child in so tight he could barely move. He throws the pillow over the kids head and fought the temptation to smother the little shit right then and there. 

He made his way back to the door just as Skittlz moves the pillow from over his face, "Mama? Could you read me a bed time story? Uncle Yanyan does sometimes." he said softly. Brass growled and grabbed a book off the nearby book shelf and threw it at the child. Skittlz dunked back under the pillow before it could collide with his head.

"READ YOUR OWN DAMN BOOK YOU FUCKING DEMON!" he growled before slamming the door shut.

Skittlz pushed the pillow behind his head and grabbed the book in his tiny hands. He held it to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. His room melted away into nothingness and only darkness surrounded him. Holding the book tightly still he ran forward racing past small screens that littered the void around him, the only source of light. "Hello? Hello!!?" he cried out into the nothingness.

A tall creature materialized behind the child. A long forgotten being lost in the void, a sole soulless inhabitant reached out to the unsuspecting child with long warped phalanges. 

"Child, To what reason would you enter the void...willingly?" the gargled hiss of the forgotten demons voice resounded. 

Skittlz eyes all opened in surprised as he gasped whirling around to face the beast.

"PAPAW! Look! I brought a book with me this time! Can you read me a story?" he held up the thick book. A slow smirk stretched across the moon pale face meeting the two gashes in its eye sockets. 

"Of course child, what did you bring tonight?" Gaster asked as he sat cross legged before the boy. Skittlz crawled up into Gasters lap and handed him the thick book. "Mama threw it at me." he shrugged. 

"Astronomy, interesting choice for tonight. I used to have Brass read Yanyan the tales of fluffy bunny. At least this one is educational." he grumbled and opened the book to the center. "Hm...how about, the birth of a star?" He offered.

Skittlz gets comfortable and snuggles against Gaster's chest before pulling the tattered hem of his blackened lab coat up over his lap. 

"Sounds good." he said and eagerly listened.   
Gaster chuckled and pulled out a set of moon shaped reading glasses from no where before flicking them open and resting them on the bridge of his nonexistent nose.

"Stellar evolution is the process by which a star changes during its lifetime." he murmured " Depending on the mass of the star, this lifetime ranges from a few million years for the most massive to trillions of years for the least massive, which is considerably longer than the age of the universe. " the older skeleton continued to read.

"How old can a Universe be?" Skittlz asked. Gaster chuckled warmly. "Eons." he purrs and strokes the boys tender skull. Skittlz looked at the different windows that hovered around him seeing into different universes that mirrored his own. 

"How old is our Universe?" the child curiously pondered turning his attention back to gaster. "Child do you want me to answer questions or do you want me to red you this bed time story?" the other tried to hide his amusement. "Bed time story...there is always time for questions later." Skittlz smiled. "That's right child, Now where was I...Ah yes-... All stars are born from collapsing clouds of gas and dust, often called nebulae or molecular clouds. Over the course of millions of years, these protostars settle down into a state of equilibrium, becoming what is known as a main-sequence star."

It wasn't long before Skittlz eyes slowly shut one by one until he was no longer able to keep his main two open. Nodding off he finally succumbed to rest full dreaming. Gaster summoned a writing device and scribbled something in the book before he closed it and gently tucked it under Skittlz arm. "Rest well my little star.." he whispered and leaned forward over Skittlz crown. He hesitated for a moment before pressing his teeth to the top of the boys crown in a soft skeleton kiss before the void dematerialized around the younger male. 

That morning Skittlz woke still clutching the book before he stretched. The book fell to the floor with a dull thud. The younger boy leaned over and scooped the still open book up and smiled at the small message inside. "See you tomorrow night Papaw..." he said and shut the book before crawling out his bed to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when Yanster makes a better grandfather then he did a Father to his own sons.


	17. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz hates confrontation, needless fighting, and most of all Meetings.
> 
> So overwhelmed with work and stress he finds a way to amuse himself during a rival gangs shenanigans.
> 
> (Skittlz Age 21)

The past few weeks had been intense for Skittlz. Meetings, shipments, due dates, family, public appearances, assassination attempts from both rival gangs and the king himself, more meetings. It was over whelming to say the least. Since he took over the business for Yanfett all the pressure had built up on Skittlz shoulders. His schedule was unbearably tight. 

 

His only saving grace for packing his schedule near bursting was his ability to teleport ,from overlooking shipments until he could find someone trustworthy to do it for him, arriving for birthdays and holidays with his family. Teleport just out of harms way from an oncoming attack, and back to the estate for meeting after endless meeting.

 

He was at his breaking point. He stormed in through the double doors towards one of the many conference rooms. He needed an outlet fast. Perhaps if he could hurry this congregation along he might stop buy Grillbz for a quick fuck. 

 

He strolled into the room and took his place at the head of the leader board. Topic of the day, territory. He was hosting to two rival business's. The Tem clan and a new aspiring monster group of drake monsters. They had a foot hold with Alphys if Skittlz wasn't careful to uphold his authority over the capital. 

 

Loud mouth bunch they were. The leader of the Tem clan growled lightly "I've run my business for hundred of years. Tem a very proud business, noble history, very close to Yanfett. Doubt Spawn will allow to move in on Tem territory, Water fall and Marshes is Tem area. No room for pesky lizards." Tem was starting in on the leader early.

 

"Oh like hell! Keep your rotten waterfall and Marshes! Star caves and Hot Land is what we want! I don' care who's block I have to knock off to get it!" The drake roared and slammed his fist down. He was a hefty built monster, physically able to back up his claim. 

 

Skittlz swallowed down his terror, Despite his career he always avoided confrontation and conflict. He cleared his throat loudly, "I'm afraid hot land comes dangerously close to my borders. As you know the capitol is my juristict-" he started.

 

"CRAM IT BONE HEAD! THE ADULTS ARE TALKING!" The drake snapped. "DON'T NEED SOME TWO BIT BRAT BUTTING IN!" he spat at Skittlz direction, a blatant sign of disrespect. There was a hush over the table from the Tem clan and the few spider women who attended the meeting. Paper pushers it seemed to the Drake. A few of the dragon monsters chuckled at Skittlz expense. 

 

"Take it back Scale Butt!" Undyne slammed her hands down on the hard wood. She was Skittlz top dealer and book keeper. His unspoken right hand. "You got no right to speak to your better like that!" 

 

"BETTER!? LOOK HERE FIN FACE AIN'T NO WAY SOME BAG OF BONES IS MY BETTER! WHY THE FUCK IS HE SITTING THERE AT THE HEAD OF THE TABLE ANYWAY!?" the drake demanded and let fire magic billow around his teeth threateningly. 

 

Undyne growled and summoned a spear. "You wanna take this shit outside!?" she snarled, foam bubbling up at the edges of her lips.

 

Tem cleared her throat. "Spawn here is Hand reared and Chosen by Yanfett herself, Do well not to speak ill of Mr. Skittlz." Tem explained casually.

 

"SKITTLZ!? WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF NAME IS THAT!?" The hoard of drakes started bellowing with laughter. "YOU SHIT STAINS ARE TAKING ORDERS FROM A KID NAMED SKITTLES? MORE LIKE SKID MARK!"

 

Undyne suddenly jumped up on the table. "Take it back!" she screamed. The leader of the Drakes got up as well. "BRING IT ON!"

 

Suddenly a cold chill ran through the spines of most everyone in the room as a gentle chortle cut through the tension. The chortle became a chuckle until it grew into a full on roar of maniacal laughter. Undyne turned around on her heel falling back as she looked back to see the pulsating purple magic reflect in all five of Skittlz eyes as he laughed hysterically. 

 

Her soul froze and plummeted as she rolled off the table quickly. The Tem clan carefully retreated against the far wall as Undyne quickly made her way back to her place at Skittlz right side. "S-sir...uh..." she was about to apologize for climbing up onto the table. 

 

The drake smirked. "Damn brat finally lost it! Hey Giggles McGee I got something for you to laugh at!" he suddenly launched a flaming Triton at the head of the table. Undyne gasped and made to block but Skittlz laughter only intensified as he took the blow head on. His power level reflected to those in the room. Hardly a scratch when large purple tentacles seized the flaming weapon and crushed it into dust. 

 

The leader of the Tem blood ran cold as she quietly yipped to her mates to stay low and stay close. Slowly Skittlz rose to his feet and wiped a few stray tears away with one hand and held his gut with the others. Without much of a gesture the soul in the leader of the Drakes chest suddenly turned blue and he was yanked off his feet towards Skittlz until he lay face first before the taller male.

 

"Wh-whats so..god damn Funny!?" the drake tried to hide his nervousness. Skittles sighed. 'The fact that I'm going to rip your fucking arms off for attacking me...but no- hah hah hahaha! Not before of course...ripping your tongue out of your mouth for calling my friend here fin f-face." Skittlz chuckled.

 

The drakes looked on in horror as Skittlz summoned several bones to penetrate the drakes scales. Two in each leg and two in his shoulders. Skittlz suddenly punched right through the beasts teeth and grasped the wriggling wet muscle and ripped it out of the monsters mouth. 

 

He started laughing loudly again as he cast the appendage at Undyne feet. "N-now hold still." he said gleefully as his eyes pulsated a deep purple. "You'll get to live if you don't Struggle." 

 

He pulled one of the bones out of the monsters shoulder and repeatedly stabbed at the joint in their shoulder before ripping through the muscle and blood gutted tissue, snapping the first arm clean off with a sickening squelching noise as blood splattered the wall and floor, spraying up drenching Skittlz blue purple spider silk suit. The insane giggling only echoes the pained howls of the helpless drake that lay bleeding extensively on the meeting table. 

 

"Arsee Arsee!" The monster cried out. Skittlz leaned down "Wh-what is that? What are you saying? Fish got your tongue?" Skittlz laughed again holding his stomach. He fell back in his chair "Oh...Oho...My cheeks hurt! Your busting my ribs man!" His bones diminished and the Drake scrambled to rush back like a coward back to his clan who huddled near the door. 

 

"L-leaving so soon?" Skittlz asked now that he had control over his humor. "Why...we didn't even get to discuss proper borders." he said casually now still holding the others arm. His suit completely drenched in the monsters blood. "Perhaps another time then?...I'm starving right now. All that laughing took it out of me." he said looking to trade smiles with the uneasy Undyne, only to glance down at the arm in his lap. 

 

To the Drakes horror he brought the open break to his lips and ripped out a long stringy piece of still hot, bleeding tissue and chewed it slowly. "Mmn...My you taste delicious. Want a bite Undyne?" he offered. "A-ah...N-no thank you Sir. However..." she shot the Drakes a threatening scowl. "Perhaps another time?"

 

"Ah, don't know what your missing." Skittlz shrugged. "You lady Tem?" he asked as casually as if he were offering an tasty sweet. "Thank you Mr. Skittlz, but Tem have very specific taste." she declined. "More for me then, I hope You don't mind Drake." he smirked. "Now I think your business is done here." he flipped the arm in his hand grasping the joint and waved the appendage in farewell. 

 

The drake clan fled out the door scrambling over themselves to escape the estate. "We Tem has no further to discuss, Tem leave now too. Good day Spawn." The Tem clan bowed and took their leave a little more casually. Skittlz checked the time. He just freed up a whole two and half hours to himself! What Luck! 

 

He got up and tsked at his suit. "Ah...ruined. I'm glad I didn't wear my smiley tie eh Undyne?" he asked in relief as his purple eyes faded back to their natural golden green. Undyne smirked playfully back "Man...you are a Nut! How is a tie the least of your worries...?" she asked. Skittlz shrugged as he walked side by side with her arm over his shoulder as they left the room.

 

"Did you see them tripping over themselves!? Hilarious! You gotta tell me your secret sometime. How you manage to laugh it all off.. " she said with a chuckle of her own. Skittlz smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "Its nothing really..." he said softly returning to his usual self. "Trick is to Trick yourself." he said offhandedly. 

 

"Aunt Yanfett used to wear a Froggit head when she was training me to have these meetings. Things get to intense? Suddenly everyone's head looks like a Froggit." he snorted and started chuckling again, this time Undyne joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, if you looked at a crowd of people during a speech and they all looked like they were wearing froggit heads you would laugh too!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Pay attention to his eyes.


	18. Grandpas visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately Gaster and Skittlz have gotten...Close.   
> What does that mean for Yanyan and Brass?

Brass rubs his eyes and heads to the hall.

He stretches as he walks past Yanyans room. He hears talking in Skittlz room and decides to listen in.   
"-so you see....If I'm to finish the project. We need to go back to the lab." a chillingly familiar voice could be heard talking inside. "Sound's good, but I only have two days off so lets be quick." SKittlz said in return. 

Brass gasped and ran to down the stairs and to the kitchen. He rushed to the fridge and grabbed an egg before rushing back up stairs and into Yanyans room. "BRO! GET UP!" he screamed. Yanyan gasped and shot up "SA-Brass god damn it WHAT!?" the taller skeleton growled and held his head. "Bro..I thing HE is back." Brass said in a hushed voice. Yanyan froze and stared at his brother. 

"...is he...loose in the house?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Well uh..I'm not sure actually. Here lets test it just in case. Crac this egg." Brass said to his skeptical younger brother. Yanyan sighed and cracked the egg side Brass's skull but was surprised to see the yolk run down his brothers face insted of a dead bird or flames.   
A thrill went through Yanyan. He could cook spaghetti. However dread washed over him afterwards. That meant Gaster was in control of Skittlz body somewhere in the house. They heard the front door slam. 

Yanyan jumped out of bed and over to the window. "They...they are leaving?"

Brass smiled and wiped egg off his face "Yep, they mentioned going to the lab. " Brass reported back. Yanyan smiled eagerly "I CALL THE KITCHEN!" the younger brother yelled and ran past Brass "Man, I'm glad my ass gets a break." Brass huffed. He got up and walked down stairs glad to see Cap wasn't instantly eyeing him like a piece of meat. Speaking of "Whatcha gonna cook?" he called to Yanyan. "Spaghetti! Of course!" 

Brass chuckled "Few hours curse free and you are going to Only cook Spaghetti?" 

"Hell yes! Don't act like you don't miss it!" Yanyan called back teasingly. "Yeah...but its been so long do you even remember how?" he chided. "Like ride a Bike! Wheres the rolling pin?"


	19. Meet Grandpa (haunted prequal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster meets Skittlz for the first time.

Yanyan rolled over in his bed, He could hear Skittlz jr. crying down stairs, Why Cap hadn't gotten up to check on his son yet was beyond Yanyans comprehension. After 20 minutes of the squalling he flung his blankets off and swung his feet over the edge of his pink car bed. "Fuck, Why do I have to do everything." he muttered angrily and practically ripped the door off its hinges. He took all of two steps out of his room and halted. 

 

He froze staring down into the living room to see Skittlz laying in his cot. Cap was no where in sight. However Yanyan could only watch in abstract horror as a tall dark figure loomed over the infants crib. 

 

Gaster was staring at the child with an expression of sheer perplexity. Yanyan was torn between rushing down stairs to save the infant and locking himself in his room and baby be damned. 

 

His legs lurched forward on their own and he slowly, quietly made his way down to the foot of the stair case. Baby Skittlz was looking up at Gaster and hiccuping. He arched his back and let out a wail reaching up towards the specter. 

 

'He....can see him?' Yans mind reeled. Gaster slowly dipped a melting rm into the small bassinet and his hand materialized just above the child's body. Long pale fingers just in reach of the sobbing infant. 

 

Skittlz calmed down and watched the hand. The young baby babbled longingly before reaching a hand through the hole in Gasters palm. 

 

The specter lurched back yanking his hand away in shock. Skittlz hiccuped and arched his back again crying out and reaching up towards the melting being again. 

 

Yanyan inched closer out of Gasters preferred vision to get a better look. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to flee, to run and find someone, anyone. 

 

To his horror Gaster scooped the baby up out of his crib lifting him up. Skittlz sniffled and calmed. "Interesting. You only desired physical contact." Gaster muttered. A corner of his mouth quirked upwards as Skittlz reached up and touched the pale mask that made up Gasters face. 

 

"Inquisitive little runt aren't you?" he dared to chuckle as the baby inspected Gasters face and mouth. "I could kill you..." he warned. Skittlz reached up and gingerly pet the scar on Gasters face. The specter closed his eyes and his smile broadened a bit more. 

 

Skittlz babbled again his face looking concerned as he pulled himself up in Gasters hand and lightly bonked his tiny jaw against Gasters forehead before erupting in a fit of giggles. 

 

Gaster stared at the child with mild humor as his half smile broke into a toothy grin that sent shivers of horror down Yanyans spine. 

 

"Damn you...little shit." he chuckled as his eyes softened. "Nan yan bebe bit." Skittlz babbled back happily and flapped his arms victoriously. Gaster sighed and gently lowered Skittlz back down into his crib. 

 

"Go to sleep child." he said and gently stroked Skittlz head with his limbless hand. The infant yawned and laid back. He looked around longingly up at Gaster before his eyes slid shut. 

 

Gaster dissipated before Yanyans eyes. He rushed into action and over to Skittlz crib to quickly inspect his nephew for any signs of injury. 

 

He carefully scooped the infant up in one arm and dragged the crib upstairs. "Not letting you out of my sight kid. He might try to eat you next time." he growled. Skittlz opened his eyes for moment, they glowed violet before he closed them again. 

 

A soft smile on his young lips.


	20. Pound of Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz is 6

"1...2...buckle your shoe!"

Snow crunched softly under tiny feet as the young child hopped from snow drift to snow drift.

"3....4...Close the door!"

Behind him the creak of a fallen branch snapped beneath the weight of an iron clad soldier marching forward.

"5...6...set up Bricks!" 

The child raised his small hands and giggled as lumps of snow floated up around him and started to dance and swirl in a small vortex. 

"7...8...Open the Gate!" 

The snow formed a strange snowman beside the sentry station. He clapped his hand gleefully before turning on his heel "I did it!"  
he raised his hands up victoriously before rushing up the trail. 

"9...10!" he jumped over a rock half covered in snow before he slid on a small patch of ice. His hat flew off and landed at the feet of a pair of Dog monsters. 

Skittlz whimpered softly holding his knee for a moment before he carefully got to his feet. He dusted the snow off his ragged brown winter coat and looked up.

The two dogs stared back at him. The large innocent eyes met ones full of vengeance and hunger. "...You, are you related to Brass and Yanyan?" Dogressa asked pointedly. 

Skittlz smiled happily. "Mommy and Uncle!" he said cheerfully. Dogamy's eyes lit up maliciously. 'He killed out pups...and He was harboring a child of his own!?" He barked to his mate. '...Pound of flesh I say love.' Dogressa snarled back.

Dogamy squat down meeting Skittlz jr. at eye level. The small child smiled happily at the two of them "Are you guards? You look so cool!" he said in admiration. Dogressa smiled. "Come with us child." she offered her paw.

Skittlz waded through the snow passed Dogamy and took the guards hand. They walked back into Snowdin. Skittlz happily jumped up and floated a few feet between them as they playfully held his hands up. 

His laughter echoed in the town as Monsters peeked out their windows and watched. No children survived the resets, Few that did were hidden from the cannibalistic Skeleton brothers. Brass in particular. 

They stood in front of Skittlz house as a crowd formed around the edges of the road. Dogamy growled at his mate 'Should you do the honors love? Or should I?' 

'Go ahead dear, I want to see the look on their faces.'

Dogamy smiled and knelt down next to Skittlz. "Look, this is your home right? Is Brass and Yanyan home?" he asked. Skittlz looked down sheepishly "Y-yeah but uh...I...I'm not allowed to be outside. I better go inside." he said. 

He tried to walk to the front porch but was stopped by Dogressa. "Call them..." she said looking down at the boy. Skittlz looked confused. "But I...I'll get in trouble." he whimpered.

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard fallowed by an ear piercing scream as Dogamy's teeth sank into Skittlz collar. The bone splintered and the child burst into tears, his eyes opened up in distress as he tried to push Dogamy off.

"UNCLE YANYAAAAAUUGH!"

His screams tapered off as red marrow soaked into his coat and scarf. The child was twitching and gasping in pain as a myriad of colored magic steamed over his ivory bones.

The front door creaked open and Brass lazily walked out. Hands in his pockets. He walked down the stairs and caught glimpse of the scene. The two guards poised for combat only to look shocked as Brass chuckled darkly. 

"He's a nice chew toy isn't he?" he laughed and walked off towards his sentry post. Yanyan emerged and was staring at them. "What the hell do you two want?" he grumbled. He froze when Dogamy withdrew his teeth from skittlz clavicle causing the child to let out a pained sob.

Tension suddenly sparked through the air. Yanyans eyes glow maliciously. Despite the obvious fury in his eyes he simply crossed his arms casually and leaned back. 

"Oh Caaaap~!' he called with a chilling calm. "Yes Yanyan~!" The colorful idiot happily ran to the door way. Yanyan nodded towards the two dogs. cap turned and his eyes met Skittlz. "d-daddy..." Skittlz cried.

caps eyes widened "...They hurt the baby..." Yanyans calm broke and a wicked grin spread across his face. 

Cap launched off the porch and tackled Dogressa. He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed slowly. Dogamy jumped up to help his mate only to be met face to face with floating bone knives. They flew forward and cut into his face. 

Cap rocked as he slammed the mutts head into the ground again and again staining the snow red. Both the guards howled in agony as Skittlz curled up between the two. 

Two arms reached down and picked him up. "come on baby. Yanyans here." His uncle muttered and walked back inside. "Leave them alive Cap!" he called over his shoulder before returning inside to tend to his nephews wound.


	21. Meltdown (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inferno Pre-qual  
> Things weren't always bad at Grillbz, the first yer Skittlz and Grillbz were working together were some of the best days of skittlz life. However even Grillbz has his meltdowns.

Skittlz yawned and stretched pulling his arms high above his head. His Teal hoodie rises up exposing the tops of his hip bones and lower 6 of his spinal vertebrae. 

His spine popped s his bones cracked into place. The sound was unnerving to most but he didn't mind. 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he kicked his shoes over. He Slid them on and flipped up hos hood and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

He lurched forward and took a breath before jumping up.   
He tumbled into the void and through the vacuum of time and space to land in the now empty bar of Grillbz pub. 

"Oy! Grillbz I'm here!" He called cheerfully and jumped sideways over the bar table. He grinned as he rushed to the kitchen door.

No sooner did he push pass the door was he met with a barrage of flaming projectiles. He had only second to roll out of the way and tumble behind the prep table.

"Grillbz!?" He croaked in confusion. Grillbz had never attacked him before. Anguished howls were the only response from the distraught fire imp. Skittlz looked around to see the kitchen was ablaze. 

His eye lights shrunk to see in the center of the blaze was his boss/closest friend. He was hunched over clawing at his head. His soul was sparking out of control as he unleashed waves of fire balls at ever direction. 

Skittlz was standing there shocked at the others wretched melancholy. The conflagration that swarmed Grillbz threatened to bring the whole building to rubble.

Skittlz had to squint against the sweltering glare of the flames that licked the walls and engulfed the ceiling to make out the shape of the bar tender. Collapsed know on his knees and sobbing brokenly into his palms. His voice lost against the roar of the inferno around them. 

The fire imps head fell back, his glasses melted in a pool t his knees as his hands fell to his lap. Screaming his heartache and despair to the heavens and hell below. Cursing every higher power his torment and distress. 

Skittlz never seen a monster look so Broken.  
Against every instinct of his to flee, the young skeleton boy carefully transverse the flaming debris and pools of molten metals that had once been Grillbz pots and pans to get closer to the grieving fire imp.

"Grillbz!" he called trying to reach the tormented monster over the deafening crackle of flames. He held his arms up trying to block out the glaring light of the conflagration around them. 

The heat was too much. He could feel the soles of his shoes melting, the smell of his hoodie starting to singe. He got within arms reach of the bar tender and bellowed as loud as he could over the blaze. 

"GRILLBZ!" He reached out grasping the shred of fabric that had been the bartenders shirt. Grillbz numbly looked over and for a moment seemed to look past him. A brief glimmer of hope graced his forlorn features before realization dawned on who was truly standing there reaching out to him to pull him from his suffering. 

"...leave..." he muttered but his voice was lost among the flames. 

"GRILLBZ!? TALK TO ME BUDDY!" Skittlz screamed and shook Grillbz shoulders. Grillbz hands flew up and he jumped to his feet. Skittlz stepped back just as Grillbz flared up and out of control. 

"GET OUT!"

Skittlz surrounded himself in protective bones to block the tongues of flames licked the tiles and support beams. There was a loud crash behind him as the upper layer collapsed sending flaming debris and sparks flying everywhere. He was trapped.

"GRILLBZ! TALK TO ME! I CAN HELP YOU!" he shouted back, his swords tinged in fear. He tried to reach out offering his hand. "WHAT EVER IT IS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT ALONE!"

"I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK OUT YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Grillbz roared and swung his arm out wildly sending barrage of fireballs at the younger male.

Skittlz fell back to dodge narrowly, falling down on his bony ass. He looked up as his hood slid off his skull. He couldn't believe Grillbz had just attacked him.  
"Y-you don't mean that...Grillbz You're my friend..." 

Grillbz' eyes closed as his expression darkened. He summoned his special attack. despite the heat of the room, Skittlz soul froze over and a chill ran through his spine as Grillbz summoned a huge flaming sword from the numerous pits of flames that surround them. 

He lifted it with both hands and brought it crashing down upon skittlz. 

"I said...GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A loud explosion broke through the kitchen wall igniting the numerous socks of alcohol that only fed the inferno as the front of the pub was completely incinerated. A shock wave went though out Snowdin and could be felt all the way to the borders.

Skittlz landed in his bed having teleport out of instinct. His soul gave piercing stab that could be felt throughout his entire body. He doubled over clutching his rib cage s his body heaved in distress.

He toppled out of his bed as the sudden rush of oxygen penetrates his bones leaving him dizzy and disoriented.   
His bones rattled as hyperventilation over took him in his panicked state, his mind a whirlwind trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

Grillbz attacked him. The fire imp had been a kind and laid back employer. His closest friend next to Yanyan. Skittlz trusted the bar tender with his secrets, his fers and gave him every ounce of his trust. 

Grillbz Attacked him. 

He shook his head trying to wrap his mid around why!?   
Another surge resonated from his soul as the after shocks of Grillbz attack sent tremors through the small town. 

Skittlz stomach churned filling with excess magic.  
He clutched his stomach before spilling the contents onto the floor. His bones continued to rattle in shock as Yanyan ran through the house checking on Brass and burst into the younger skeletons room soon after. 

Skittlz looked up as darkness clouded his vision. His mind couldn't comprehend it. It simply shut down. Cracks etched into his soul like fissures. The last thing he seen was Yanyan running to him as he passed out cold on the floor.


	22. Cairaake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIc from the stream

Yanyan sighs and as he tried to re-arrange the freezer. "God dammit. SO much shit in here." he grumbled softly to himself. 

He piled the contents onto the counter again and again stacking and squeezing everything in the freezer to make things fit. 

"No use." he sighs in defeat. 

"SKITTLZ! FRONT AND CENTER!" he called over his shoulder. The nervous teenger ran into the kitchen obediently and smiled up at his uncle. 

"Yeah?"

Yanyan sighs and turns facing him with a dead serious expression. His eyes held little mirth. His voice was low and quiet.

"I have a favor to ask. It is a difficult situation and I know this will be hard on you." he began.

Skittlz slowly tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets and swallowed hard. "Wh-what is it?" his voice shudders nervously as Yanyan takes out spoon. 

"This is a task only you can perform. I'm trusting you not to let me down." Yans voice growled lightly. 

A shiver went down Skittlz spine as he stepped back a bit weighing his options. He could feel his magic buzz in his chest in case he needed to defend himself. 

"I can't fit tonight's sacrifice into the freezer so I need you-" he pulled a large tub from behind his back and slams it down on the table beside Skittlz causing the younger male to jump.

"Eat this Ice cream."

Skittlz looked in shock. "You fucking serious?" he said in disbelief. 

"Yes, I need you to take this shot for the family." he said earnestly. "Uh..well..sure." he said still looking in disbelief.

'Holy shit Butter pecan too!' 

"Don't worry you don't have to do it no-"

Skittlz swipes the spoon from Yanyans hand and tears open the ice cream "No no! Its perfectly fine! I shall do my best to consume this creamy beast! On my honor I shall finish it tonight!"

He sat down at the kitchen table and dug in. Yanyan rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Atta boy."  
The kitchen door creaks as Cap walked in. "Oh Hey! Ice cream! Can I have some Skittlz?" he asked happily.

"Nope! Its my honor on the line!" Skittlz pulled the tub closer causing the tub to freeze to his shirt 

"Gah! Cold!"


	23. Family Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster age:???  
> Cap age: 40 something  
> Brass age: 40 something  
> Yanyan age: 30 something  
> SKittlz: 27
> 
> Rare moment where all the skele family is together having family night.   
> Stakes are high.

'Stop me if you've heard this one before.'  
Five skeletons are sitting around a coffee table. A game of Perfection between them

 

"-And what is the function of this game again?" Gaster said as he looked over the strange device.   
His grandson cleared his throat. 

 

"Human children play it as a form of mental enhancement. You take the yellow pieces and fix each one into their coordinated holes. Once you have all of them you hit the button here to stop the timer," he explained.

 

"...And if you don't?" The violet eyed male looked quizzical.   
"Then the pieces pop out and you start over." Skittlz finished as he dumped dozens of yellow shapes on the table. 

 

Gasters eyes narrowed as Yanyan took a seat next to Skittlz on the floor Cap and Brass were n the couch and Gaster sat between Skittlz and Cap. 

 

"Who goes first?" the scientist inquired. Yanyan sighed "Could go by age, Gaster-"

 

"DO not be disrespectful Papyrus, you do not call me by my first name." Gaster scorned. Yanyan's eye twitched lightly. "Don't call me that..." he grumbled.

 

"Guys...hehe...GUys shhh...chiillll" Brass said with a goofy grin. "Shh..shhh...lets just...play the game." A teal blush was spread over Brass's cheeks.

 

He was floating higher then a kite on a dangerous load of medication. Cap clapped his hands together "Why not Age before beauty~! Daddy goes first then Me, Skittlz, Yanyan and Brassy." he said cheerfully.

 

"Okay first off, I'm the most beautiful out of all of us! In what world is Brass prettier then ME?!" The amber eyed skeleton huffed crossing his arms. 

 

SKittlz leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "No world Yan, its okay." he murmured as Gaster peered over at Cap and pet him on the head "At least someone here calls me Daddy."

 

Yanyan looked absolutely disgusted. Brass chuckled quietly finding the entire situation to be quite amusing. 

 

"Look lets just roll a dice eh?" Skittlz offered and plucked two dice from the game board box. "highest to lowest goes first." he handed the dice to Yanyan first. 

 

"Whats the incentive to win?" Gaster asked. Caps eyes lit up happily. "Candy!?"  
Yanyan thought for a moment. "Good question,"

 

"Grillbz, Winner gets to go to Grillbz." Brass offered with a lopsided grin. 

 

Yanyan shook his head "No, I don't even Like tht place. Only thing he's got worth choking down is that Fire whiskey." he huffed.

 

Skittlz and Gaster both looked intrigued. "I could go with or with out, Although I wouldn't be going for the food." Skittlz muttered as Gaster smirked demoniclly. "I concure."

 

Caps pouted softly. "But...but....candy."

 

Gaster cleared his throat "Winner spends a day with me at the lab?" he grinned innocently. 

 

"HAH So it pays to Loose!?" Yanyan shot back at Gaster. Brass snorted and laughed louder "Yeah, I'm with bro on that one." 

 

Skittlz shrugged "I wouldn't mind." he looked wide eyed and humored. Cap raised his hand "CANDY!"

 

Skittlz eyes flashed violet for a second "I got it. Looser is the slave to the Winner for a single Day." he smired his eyes faded back to his gold and jade. 

 

Brass, Yanyan and Gaster all perked up.

 

"Deal!"

 

"I'm not going to Loose!" 

 

"Oh this is going to be interesting."

 

Cap pouted softly and finished rolling. "Gaster you first, Yanyan you after and Me then Cap and Brass." SKittlz rattled off. 

 

Gaster turned the nob to set the timer for the board to begin. He took his time memorizing several of the holes and shapes until he managed to get two thirds finished before the box jumped sending pieces flying. 

 

Gaster stifled a flinch. "Huh...that was quicker then I thought."

 

Yanyan took the box and pieces "Nyee hee hee Let a pro show you how its done Pops." He smirked and set the timer. He quickly managed to get all but 4 pieces in before the box jumped causing him to drop the last yellow shapes. "Shit."

 

Skittlz chuckled and took the box from Yanyan and set the timer. He felt all eyes on him and suddenly seized up. He managed to get seven pieces in before the box jumped. "What's wrong Skittlz?" Gaster asked. 

 

Skittlz rubbed the back of his neck nervously "uh..uhm..Stage fright," He chuckled then frowned at this rate he was going to have to be someones slave. He felt cold sweat form on his skull.

 

Cap cheerfully took the box and set the timer, the fool had them all beat by getting all but one shape in its place. Gaster and Yanyan both looked at the oaf in disbelief. Skittlz just chuckled "Good job dad," he said and took out a sucker handing it to Cap. 

 

"I won!?" Caps eyes lit up. "not yet Brass still has to take his turn." Skittlz chuckled. Cap jumped up and ran off with his treat "I got candy! I'm a fore foot!"

 

"Term is Forfeit." Gaster corrected s the oaf ripped off the wrapper and ran into the kitchen. 

 

Yan nudged Brass to get him to focus. He was zoned out the entire game play. "Nuh huh?"

 

"its your turn Pops." Skittlz said to Brass. "oh uh yeah, what are we playing again...Poker?"

 

Gaster smirked. "Yes, strip poker...take off that damn jacket." he joked. Skittlz elbowed his grandfather in the ribs "Be nice, hes stoned. Dad just get the yellow pieces in the holes." he corrected. 

 

Brass was leaning against the armrest of the couch as Yanyan set the timer. Gaster skid a tentacle under the table beneath the box as Brass picked up a few shapes and started putting them in their place. 

 

Gaster flicked his tentacle against the bottom of the table causing the timer to go off early, Brass had been leaning forward over the box in concentration before it jumped startling him. He jolted back and yelped falling off the couch side.

 

The three others laughed at the display. "Oh Brass," Yanyan said teasingly. "Typically jumpy." Gaster smirked.  
Skittlz got up and walked around the couch to help Brass up. 

 

"...Brass?"Yanyan called as Skittlz stepped over and his eyes widened. 

 

"...shit"

 

The youngest of the five picked up the dusty leather coat. 

 

Yanyan frowned "Safe to say he's lost." 

 

Gaster's eye lights flashed excitedly "Which means that out of the three of us..one will be his master for a day." he purred hungrily. 

 

Tension sparked in the air. 

 

Now the game truly began.


	24. Meltdown (part2)

Yanfett paced nervously outside her adopted sons door.  
He had stayed holed up in there for weeks refusing to leave. 

"I honestly don't know whats wrong with him Yan. If I go in he just...vanishes!" She said quietly on her cell phone. 

Yanyan frowned "I can't tell you more then what I know...He's probably just rattled from the explosion last he was here." he said softly. 

Brass looked up from the couch as Yanyan paced in the living room. He hated seeing his brother like this. Seemed like the little demon was still having a hard time coping with what happened at Grillbz.

He knew the bartender was worried too having asked several times if Skittlz was doing alright. 

"He hasn't ate since then Yan. What if he is starving himself!?" Yanfett fretted and tried to open the door again. Still locked.

Yanyan rubbed his hand over his skull vigorously. "God damn it." he looked on the verge of tears as he took a seat on the couch with his brother. He was worried to death over his sweet flower. 

Brass frowned and reached over touching his younger brothers shoulder reassuringly. "Tell Yanfett I'm on my way." he muttered gruffly. Yanyan looked up, his bottom lip quivering and a single tear dripping down his cheek bone. 

"Ah don't look at me like that, I'll fix this." Brass huffed and got up heading for the door. "H-hey Fett, Brass said he's coming over to see Skittlz." Yanyan said softly. "Keep your eye on him just in case though okay?"

Yanfett sighed softly and rested her head against the door to Skittlz room "Alright, thanks Yanyan." she said and hung up.

Yan heard the click and sighed softly. His hands resting with the phone in them as he stared at his lap. 

A floating hand took the cell phone away and set it on the table. Yanyan brought his hands up to his eyes not wanting to see the specter. "I'm worried about him, Can't you let me fret in peace?" he asked the fiend who stood next to him in silence.

Brass huffed as he stomped through the snow. He had to make a pit stop on his way to Yanfett's estate. He had feeling in his bones that the kid might open up if he had some fresh hot Grillbz fries in tow. 

He opened the front door of the newly restored Pub. The pub wasn't open for business yet. There were still some minor repairs having to be made to the upstairs apartment before Grillbz could hold his grand re-opening. 

The sound of the entrance way door caught the fire imps attention from back in the kitchen. "we are closed!" he called just before Brass walked into the bck room. "Yo buddy its me."

Grillbz was firing up the ovens and Grillbz to ensure they were still fully functional. "Oh! Brass! What a pleasant surprise!" he said cheerfully. "what brings you here? Is Skittlz doing better now?" he asked happily.

"Nah friend. His God mother just told us he's refusing to eat. Been days since the brat was seen nibbling so much as a spider donut. Would it be too much to ask you to fire up some of your house fries? You know the demonshit loves those." he asked sheepishly. 

Grillbz flames died down as he tried to hide the look of guilt on his face. "Y-you seem concerned Brassy, don't tell my you are getting a soft spot for him now huh?" Grillbz ventured as he quickly pulled a few potatoes from the dry stock room. 

Brass shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather coat and huffed. "Wouldn't bother with the fucking demon spawn if I didn't have to. Only reason I'm getting involved is cause my bro loves the little shit.Fucker can dust himself for all I care.." 

"Of course..." Grillbz answered back quietly. He quickly fired the spuds up and drained them an extra minute. "...If you do manage to talk to him. Send him my way. I'll spare you the long explanation for the explosion." 

"Heh, less time I got to deal with him the better." Brass smirked as Grillbz lined the bottom of the bag with napkins before placing the basket of fries inside.

"Thanks Grillbz, put it on my-"

"On the house Brass. I'm not going to charge you for someone else's food." Grillbz cut him off. Brass smiled and waved as he left. The fire imp leaned against one of the counters and sighed deeply. 

'Especially since this was all my fault.'

Meanwhile Yanfett awaited for Brass's arrival. She tried her best to focus on work, determined to get as much done as she could before the plump skeleton showed up.

Brass walked in looking rather irked. He was carrying him a dripping bag of still warm fries. "I can't believe you brought that garbage in my home." she winced disdainfully. 

"Don't get your web in a twist Muffett. The little fucker just so happens to Like Grillbz fries." he huffed "Where is the little demon?" he asked in return.

Yanfett crossed her arms in contempt as she brought Brass up to Skittlz room. She knocked gently and put on soft smile. "Skittlz, sweety? Someones here to visit you." she called. 

"Don't coddle him." the older skeleton spat in disgust before slamming his foot against the door causing it to fly open with a spry of splintering wood. "BRASS I WILL KINDLY REQUEST YOU DO NOT DESTROY MY HOUSE!" Yanfett shrieked angrily. 

"Dummy up Muffett, go get some spider cider or something, I could use a drink." Brass waved dismissively before entering the dark room. Yanfett stomped her foot and muttered angrily under her breath before storming off.

The blinds were drawn blocking out all light however as Brass walked in closer he was met with several eye lights opening up to look at the intruder. 

They came from every corner of the room causing a cold chill to run through Brass's spine. "Put those away! God damn it! You're freaking me out!" he yelled. All but two disappeared and a soft shuffling could be heard. 

"Sorry dad." Skittlz said weakly and opened the curtains letting the light in. 

Brass's breathing hitched, he thought he had seen thousands of hands floating around the room for a fraction of a second however they were gone as soon s he blinked leaving him to think it was simply his imagination. "Freaky..." he muttered before tossing the bag of fries to Skittlz. 

Skittlz caught the bag as he took a seat on his bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the fries thoughtfully. A long awkward silence hung between them before Yanfett appeared. 

"I got the cider, Oh baby are you feeling better now?" she asked before shoving the jug into Brass's hands. He huffed in annoyance as Muffett crossed her arms again before turning to Skittlz. 

She reached out one hand and lightly caressed his skull. "I'll not be far. Call for me when your ready." she said softly. Skittlz nodded softly in return and remained silent as she left.

He stared back at the bag of french fries as Brass took a seat and cleared his throat. "...It ain't poisoned."

Skittlz glanced up for a moment and reached in grabbing a few before stuffing them in his mouth. He didn't know how hungry he was until he tasted the lightly salted starch. Brass snorted as he watched Skittlz shovel the fries down eagerly.

"You got Yan worried." Getting own to to the point. "Didn't think one of Grillbz 'Meltdowns.' would have you so rattled."

"..."

"Fine, dummy up for all I care. Like I give a shit." Brass continued. Skittlz glanced up and remained quiet. His eye sockets became dark as he stared back t the now empty grease sac. The look gave Brass chills. 

Skittlz never recalled such a destructive force coming from the laid back bartender before. Up until then Skittlz had never seen the fire imp show such a display of violence past singeing someones rump for fighting in his pub. 

...But why? Wasn't Grillbz his friend? Why wouldn't the Fire Imp let Skittlz help him.

'How would you have helped him?'

Skittlz eyes closed s he responded to the soft voice.  
The world lurched round him and faded to black, Dark, yet darker...and darker still until he opened his eyes to the Void. 

Still sitting with his legs to his chest his chin lifted to peer up at the specter, the question still lingering in the air. 

"How could you have hoped to reach him? A pain like his is deep seeded. It would be nearly impossible for a child like you to weed it out." Gaster chided. 

"M-maybe...If he had told me. I might've been able to heal him." Skittlz offered. 

The older male loomed over Skittlz. "A wound like that has rotten for nearly a centery. No magic can heal it." 

Skittlz looked down "Then maybe if we talked about it. I might have been able to calm him down." 

Gaster knelt down and placed a disembodied hand on the boys shoulder. "It was too soon to offer such condolences. However give it time...You might help him yet." Gasters permanent smile widened a fraction. 

A soft sound penetrated the void. A soft jingle. Gasters knowing eyes seemed to sparkle despite their darkness. 

Skittlz closed his eyes to the Void and opened them looking back at Brass who was chugging some of the spider cider strait from the jug. He caught Skittlz string and smirked as he wiped his chin.

"Enough of this, I'm taking you to Yan. Mighty unkind of you to make him worry over you." he chuckled and got up taking the jug with him "Ill tell Yanyan and Muffett you've had a bite to eat." he said as he heads for the door but stopped in the door way.

"Oh. By the way, Grillbz has been asking about you a lot lately. I suggest you pop by the pub and have a chat with him." he said over his shoulder. 

Skittlz looked over to his desk and grabbed his cell phone flipping it open. 

Missed Call:  
(555)347-3467

SMS:  
Can you come in tonight? I'd like to apologize for my outburst.  
~Grillbz

Skittlz read and reread the message to make sure he wasn't mistaken. 

Part of him was terrified to return to the pub. However over the past months Grillbz had been nothing but Kind to him. Perhaps the fire Imp would offer some answers.

It was worth a shot.

Skittlz looked a his singed teal hoodie and pulled it on. The garment had been through so much. Despite the tears, rips and now burns he felt safest in it. 

"You uh...want a lift?" He said to Brass before the older male could leave. Brass glanced back and weighed his options. "AH what the hell, Hang tight while I go set Muffett strait." he said and disappeared for a moment. 

Skittlz pulled on his shoes and frowned at the melted soles. His magic reserves were just enough to get him to the house. If he was lucky he could pick up a bite to eat at the house.

Brass returned with in minutes with a cheeky grin. "Alright lets go." he said and took hold of Skittlz arm roughly. Magic buzzed in Skittlz soul before they twisted through time and space. Skittlz guided Brass through the void and through the portal into Brass's house. 

Brass collapsed and heaved a bit "Oh my god...I'm going to puke." he shivered. Yanyan ran downstairs t the sound of his brothers voice.

"See you later Dad." Skittlz called and fled the house quickly.

The snow crunched beneath his feet, the cold could be felt through the melted soles as Grillbz pub came into sight. Grillbz hadn't re-opened yet since the blast so no one was lingering in the bar when Skittlz cautiously inched in. 

He felt his soul leap into his throat when the entrance way bell jingled signifying his arrival. 

There waiting at the bar was the owner. Poised looking just as nervous as Skittlz felt. The younger male buried his hands into his pockets. Slowly he took a few steps towards the bar. 

"Was my outburst really so terrifying dear boy?"  
Grillbz asked. His body was tense despite his calm voice.

"...Can't blame me for being bit...Jumpy." Skittlz countered. Grillbz looked down and leaned over grabbing some apple cider and poured Skittlz a tall glass. He took out a small ornate silver candy bowl. 

"Can I offer you something to calm your nerves then?" Grillbz asked in return. 

Skittlz felt a bit nervous, He slowly slid into place on a bar stool.

"...You can offer me some answers, friend."


	25. Great Brother, Terrible Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other chapter name ideas included
> 
> "Mommy only loves me when hes stoned"
> 
> "Great brother, Terrible Dad."
> 
> "Mistaken identity"
> 
> "Gaster the pharmacist."

How troublesome. 

Long practiced fingers counted out dozens of medications and separated out several doses of pain killers, mood stabilizers, anti-depressants, anti-nausea medication and sleeping medication. Each into a small container labels with the day and time. 

Yanyan tutted t the countless bottles that littered the kitchen table. He'd have to stop by that crazy ass lizards lab to get handful of them re-filled soon."

13 pills in the morning, 12 in the after noon, 15 at night and if he over dosed then a quick Reset in the morn-

Terrified squalling could be heard upstairs. Yanyan huffed and put down the bottles he was holding. He listened to see if Cap would handle it. Sure enough the large oaf darted upstairs

Good, he could get back to the task at hand.

"BRASSY NO! PLEASE!! PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Fuck." Yanyan set the bottles down and quickly darted upstairs. 

Only a brief moment did a specter materialize out of the shadows of the kitchen. He glanced upstairs a moment and back to the table of pills. 

'Gifted in First-aid, you might have even made a decent Surgeon Papyrus, but a pharmacist You are not.' he scorned to himself. He circled the table once taking inventory of the stock. A slow smirk spread across his lips.

'He learned these from the Lab. Well, at least he was paying attention.'

He dumped out the week long container. He could hear the baby squalling upstairs along with the screaming and shouting of his two sons arguing. He made quick work of finding among the small pharmacy of the table the few medications Brass actually Needed.

Two in the morning, three in the after noon, two at night. The older male idly wondered if Yanyan was ignorant of the proper doses, or if he just enjoyed his brother dusting every other night.

Once the pills were in their place Gaster quickly swept the rest into the bright pink and splashy yellow flowered bag Yan kept all the medications in. 

Just in time. Yanyan was rushing downstairs with the baby. Young skittlz was already sporting several bruises on his head and the left side of his chest. A bright blue cast on his left arm from his incident with the photo album. 

Gaster merged back into the shadows and watched carefully to see his grandson was bleeding from his bandages that adorned his head.  
"Shh, shh...its okay sweetie, Uncle Yan is here." Yanyan hushed. He couldn't stand the babies crying but thee was little he could do if the child was in pain. 

Cap came hurtling down the stairs as Brass shoved him down the flight. "Fuck!" Yan spat and had just finished getting the baby cleaned up. He needed to change the bandages quickly.

It didn't take too much longer for the babies crying to quiet having worn himself out. Yanyan was grateful for the brief silence. He crushed up half of one of Brass's pain killers into a fine powder and mixed it into a bottle of formula just as Brass stormed into the kitchen.

"Let Me Kill the Damn Thing!" he snarled. Yan growled back and put his foot down. "If you Kill him...I'll Leave and I Won't Come Back." He threatened. 

Brass froze and stared in utter disbelief. "B-bro...I...You know that Thing doesn't belong here. I don't want-" he stammered.

"I'm not forcing you to love Him. Hell I'm not asking you Like him at all. No more attempting to Kill Him. He's here to stay! Or I'm taking him and leaving." It was a bluff, a threat. Yan would sooner dust and reset his older brother then leave him.

However what Brass didn't know wouldn't hurt too badly. Brass's eye lights darkened as he looked down "Why do you like that thing more then me...?" he asked. 

Yan rolled his eyes and huffed. "Why didn't you let dad kill me?" He countered and stared t Brass. "That..was different." Brass frowned.

"Take your damn pills Brass." Yan huffed and carried Skittlz out of the kitchen with the bottle. "I need to go to the store. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm leaving Cap in charge." he grumbled. 

Brass nearly choked on his water. "What!?"  
He looked t his daily dose and seemed shocked. Lot less then yesterday. He popped the green, blue and black pills quickly. 

Cap was sitting on the couch when Yan handed Skittlz to him "Careful and watch his head. Don't let Brass be lone with him. Make sure he drinks the whole bottle." he instructed. "Change him before I get home. If your good I'll bring you both a toy." he added. 

Cap happily nodded and cuddled the baby close. Skittlz let out soft strangulated cry. "Gentle! Hes fragile dammit." Yan scorned. "Yes Yanyan." Cap nodded and laid Skittlz on a blanket on the couch and held the bottle for him. 

"Is it good Skittlz? It's okay, Daddy and you are gonna have a good day. Don't worry, mommy was just cranky. He won't hurt you again." he cooed as Yan returned to the kitchen and checked o Brass. He lifted the bag of medicine and took it back to his room before leaving.

Gaster manifested from the shadows and watches as Brass's eye lights brighten a fraction.  
The teal eyed monster held his head for what felt like hours. 'why did I save him?...Why can't I remember. All I cn recall is tht he was my brother, he was alive. He was...Mine. My brother. Dad was just going to throw him away...it wasn't right. He wasn't garbage. He was...-'

"Mine." he sighed. 

He looked around at the walls and seen them melt and shift. "...Trippy." he muttered softly and chuckled. Suddenly the garbled hiccuping could be heard from the other room. "What...? What is that?" 

He stood up and the room lurched. He stumbled and fell to his hands and knees sending his chair skittering back. He held his head in one hand. 'What was I doing? What was I-'

His eyes widened to see Gaster walk past him and into the next room. He shook his head violently and rubbed his eyes not understanding. Where was he? Who was crying?

He got up and stumbled forward. "D-dad?" he muttered in confusion. "Are't you dead?"

"Humorous Sans, But really...Tend to Your Child." he spat back before he realized that Brass could see him. "My ch-...No... My brother." he quickly stumbled forward past Gaster to the sound of crying. 

There laying on the couch, arching his back up and reaching desperately with his good arm for the soft teddy bear Cap was bouncing just out of reach. "Don't cry baby, see? Mr. Teddums is right here." he said in a sing song voice.

Skittlz reached speedily for the soft and desirably warm stuffed animal. He was desperate for something to cuddle that would not kick or squeeze him. His arm fell back to its side and he weakly cried in defeat. His eyes glowing yellow past his tears.

"HEY! That's not yours! That belongs to my brother!" Brass stepped in and snatched the bear from Cap and shoved him back. His left eye glowed feircly before he looked bck t the baby whimpering on the couch quietly. 

Gaster walked around the couch and watched. Brass gasped "Back Off!" He carefully scooped Skittlz up in his arms and pulled the blanket around him swaddling the infant with care. 

"He's My Papy. You didn't want him. " he huffed at Gaster who looked dumbfounded for a second, his grin twisted cross his face. 'Interesting.'

"Brass No! You can't hold him! You'll hurt him!" Cap jumped up and through the specter.  
Brass gasped and summoned a few bones in front of him blocking Cap. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. He held Skittlz protectively. 

Cap looked shocked before bursting into tears and running out of the room and out the front door. Brass huffed "Can you believe that freak Pap? Here...dumb brute was holding Mr. Fluffkins hostage wasn't he?" he carefully handed the teddy to Skittlz. 

"God bro...what happened to you.." he asked looking at the bruises. He seen the cast and shot the Specter a dirty glare "You. You did this Didn't you!? No experimenting on my Brother!" he snarled. "Its fine if its Me, But leave him alone!" 

Gaster chuckled in amusement and disappeared from view.

Brass turned back to Skittlz and smiled warmly "Don't worry Papy, Dad won't hurt you as long as I am here. I'll make sure of it." he said and kissed him on the head. The almost foreign affection caused Skittlz to giggle. The positive response caused several of his eyes to open up all at once.

 

Brass's eyes widened, his eye lights dimmed in shock. "What...the...fuck...?"  
Skittlz looked up at him and giggled again. Suddenly Brass smiled brightly "That is So fucking Cool Papy! I didn't know you could do that!" 

The baby flapped one arm happily and hugged the teddy bear close again.  
"You like it too huh you little shit. Weirdo. I love you Papy." he kissed Skittlz on the head again.

The gentle hum of half of Brass's soul lulled the baby to sleep as the pain killers from his morning bottle kicked in. Brass smiled nd lightly rubbed the babys back.

Yanyan returned hours later and found Cap shuffling on the porch sadly.  
"Cap...Wheres the baby?" Yan asked looking around thinking that Cap was possibly letting skittlz play in the snow. 

"Brassy took him away from me." Cap whimpered. "Th-then he got all mean and...and..."  
He couldn't finish before bursting into tears. Yan raced past him and through the front door. No one in the living room. No one in the kitchen! 

"Skittlz!? BRASS!?" Yan called and rushed upstairs.  
He caught glimpse of Brass's door being open and quickly rushed in. His heart stopped. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

 

There lying on the bed passed out was Brass leaning against the headboard. In his arms was Skittlz sleeping against his chest.


	26. Reborn

Colors   
  
  
Colors always had a deep meaning to him.  
  
The way colors contrast and collect.   
  
How one could mean so many things.   
  
Conflicting.   
  
  
The bright shades of blue greens seem to kindly open up in fields of echo flowers. Listening to your secrets and replaying them for who ever might care to listen.  
Inviting.   
That same shade could come in such a sharp blow, cracking several ribs like fragile twigs with no remorse or empathy. Yet so equally fragile and easily extinguished.  
  
  
Something as glittering as gold could be so widely coveted in the underground. All to desire it casting its importance above Life and Love.   
How could something as brilliant and beautiful as gold could seem so lonely.   
Desiring attention and praise as if it needed to be reassured that it was as loved as the color it stood for.  
  
  
All these colors and more splashing together in bright hues in the sky.   
Collected as Light refracted off millions of water molecules in the sky to produce something so amazingly simple.   
Only for them to turn ugly and warped. Once a comfort to suddenly become something so...Dangerous and volatile. So driven by its own need that the colors would engulf and destroy everything around it. Casting all other shades in shadow.   
  
  
Purple and black now crept across his cheek bone, pounding, aching as it deepened and stained, bruising the bone from the blow that nearly dislocated his jaw. A throbbing reminder of his childhood with each numbing pinch. Yet, it was the colors that comforted him the most when the pain was too much. The only colors he knew of that urged him on, the darkest of them all could drive him, motivate him, compel him to strive for something better.  
  
  
Then there was...himself.   
  
Greens and Yellows of soft petals hidden and nestled deep with in the crumbling ruins like some secret. Soft breezes and the fresh scent of buttercups that swayed from the wind caught in its cavern.   
Growing in seemingly random places as it to taunt and tease life into the most unexpected places. Or maybe it wasn't a secret, Just...Lost. Stumbling forward with no other place to go.   
Cropping up where it might feel...Wanted. Two colors that paled in comparison to those that they mirrored, and now like then..stained with a tinge of purple.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                              **~~~~~Reality~~~~~**  
  
  
The door creaked open and Yan walked in. His face was impassive as his lips moved but Skittlz couldn't hear what he was saying. Yanyan was staring at his cell phone tapping away texting ...someone.  
  
  
His lips moved again in one word before 'Are you listening?' could be read on his nonexistent lips.  
  
  
He looked up seemingly irritated but the expression was lost instantly as his eye lights cast over the mess.   
  
  
Everything slowed down at that point.  
  
  
His eye lights shrank as his phone dropped from his hand.   
  
  
His movement seemed to stutter lightly.  
  
  
Like an echo.   
  
  
There was one Yanyan then as he knelt down there were several that followed.  
  
  
Yan scooped up the empty bottle and read the label.  
  
  
His mouth moved and seemed to blur. Skittlz could see him talking, almost make out the drone of his deep voice but couldn't focus enough to make out the syllables.  
  
  
There was only color. The world lurched as Yan pulled him up onto his feet. He was screaming. The only notion Skittlz had of this was Yans mouth had become wider or perhaps it was just his imagination.  
  
  
His feet dragged kicking a couple empty bottles of brew he got from the fridge.  
  
  
His eyes felt heavy but he continued to walk with Yan.  
  
  
A blur of Teal and brown slowly entered his vision.   
  
  
Now he could hear two voices battling, droning in his head and reverberating in his skull.  
  
  
There was no more pain, a comfortable numbness in his bones.  
  
  
Teal grabbed his chin yanking it to the side as his Hp was checked.  
  
  
His world shifted again as he was dragged into the bathroom in a hurry.  
  
  
Loosing footing He thought it strange that the pretty stained tiles of the floor seemed to grow in slow motion.   
  
  
Then it hit him, he was laying face first against the cold.  
  
  
It felt nice, the only thing he could feel while Gold turned him over and wet trickled over his cheek bones.   
  
  
It was hot and cold and red.  
  
  
His eyes locked on the terrified eye lights of his Uncle.  
  
  
He could only smile in return. Gently he reached up and lightly caressed Yans face.   
  
  
"Its okay Yan, It doesn't hurt any more. It doesn't hurt at all." his words slurred and sounded strange.  
  
  
The light in the bathroom became too bright.  
  
  
White clashing with gold.  
  
  
Until finally darkness overcame it all.  
  
  
                                                                                                                        **~~~~~~In the Void~~~~~~**  
  
  
  
 ~~ _'What were you thinking?_ '~~ came the raspy voice.   
  
  
  
Skittlz lay there in the void and stared into perfect darkness.   
  
  
He gently reached up touching the deep bruise on his mandible where Brass had struck him for the hundredth time.  
  
  
He could have healed it, it would have faded like the rest before it.   
  
  
However.   
  
  
He didn't want to feel it.  
  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time." he muttered.  
  
  
A couple of pain killers and a swig of something strong to kick them in faster.   
  
  
Two would have been fine, but twenty sounded better.  
  
  
A swig was unacceptable to take with the medication.  
  
  
Two bottles were worse, but it did the trick.  
  
  
 ~~ _'There are other ways to handle this._ '~~ the voice sounded pained.  
  
  
"None are permanent." Skittlz replied.  
  
  
Disembodied hands wrapped around him from behind.  
  
  
Purple and black, such a comfort, always there in the 'darkest' of times.   
  
  
~~_'You can over come this, you are stronger then this.'_ ~~ the voice reassured.  
  
  
 ~~_'You need to wake up. Yan needs you to wake up...I Need you to wake up.'_~~  
  
  
The coaxing fell on deaf ears as he looked forward.   
  
  
Couldn't they tell by now how tired he was?   
  
  
He leaned back against soft purple.   
  
  
He reached out pulling the hem of tattered cloth over his lap like he had when he was an ignorant child.  
  
  
Instead of some Fledgling adult loosing his battle with depression.   
  
  
He rubbed his fingertips together in the cloth grounding himself.   
  
  
He could feel the tips give as they slowly crumbled into dust.  
  
  
It was easy, simply relax and fade away.   
  
  
Remembered but not missed.   
  
  
Eventually forgotten.   
  
  
The disembodied hands tightened their grip as if hoping to hold the boy together.   
  
  
_'I know you're in there. I know I haven't been the best. Definitely not winning awards anytime soon. I won't delude myself to think I wasn't what drove you to this.'_    
  
  
A new voice echoed in the numbness of his mind, it was familiar but the tone was not.   
  
  
Skittlz couldn't clearly associate the baritones that echoed in his head now to the foreign emotion they carried.   
  
  
_'I hope you can hear me. Stars I hope you are listening. I was angry, I hated you. I hated how others loved you. I hated how they cared about you. I felt betrayed. I was jealous. I thought you would take everything I loved away from me and in a way you did.'_   
  
  
Skittlz looked down at his hands and noticed dust trickle off his brow to pool on his teal tie and skitter like sand over the yellow smiley face at the end.   
  
  
_'I guess what I am trying to say is...I have been where you are now. I understand! It wasn't easy...Life isn't easy, But it isn't all bad. I should have tried harder. I should have tried, period.'_   
  
  
The voice was growing distant, Skittlz watched as the disembodied hands tried to keep him in place.  
  
  
Purple and black muttered something like a mantra.  
  
  
~~_"Stay with me. Stay with me!"_~~  
  
  
Skittlz could feel his ribs crumble under there grip slowly.  
  
  
_'You took everything I threw at you, rolled with the punches. I couldn't help but feel proud that you learned to take a hit like a man. Thought maybe...I was toughening you up. Scared me to death when you fought back but then...I knew I was teaching you something. I thought I was at least. I thought I was teaching you to be strong!'_   
  
  
The words faded to the void but he heard every word.    
  
  
 _'You became brilliant. A fucking genius and I knew you couldn't have gotten that from Cap. Had to have gotten it from somewhere. I should have been helping you study, not bouncing your head off walls. I never wanted kids, I was too afraid Id be like my old man.'  
  
  
_ Gaster flinched and held Skittlz tighter still.   
  
  
_'...But I just became worse didn't I. Please Kid, hold yourself together. You gotta open your eyes. I ain't in no place to ask for favors, I can't promise things'll change too much. I'll not hit you as much for sure. Old habits y'know? We can go to Grillbz have a dr-...Have some fries.'_   
  
  
Skittlz narrowed his eyes, he didn't notice until now how wet his face had become.  
  
  
Weather it was from the marrow that seeped from the crack in his skull or his own tears, He couldn't feel...so why did it hurt?  
  
  
 _'I guess what I'm trying to say is kiddo. I know I treated you like...Like THIS is all I wanted from you but now that your...cold...and falling apart. I just, can't let you go. Not yet. So, could you do your old man a solid? Could you wake up...for me?'_   
  
  
Skittlz reached up with what was left of his hands and held onto the disembodied ones of his grandfather.  
  
  
~~_"He was never very articulate."_~~ Gaster said softly.   
  
  
~~_"But I think he means it."_ ~~  
  
  
"I think that's the closest to an _'I love you.'_ I'm ever going to get." Skittlz sighed back.  
  
  
"I didn't want this. I wanted peace, to never wake up. To give up but-"   
  
  
A bright screen popped up before Skittlz and Gaster.   
  
_  
'Please wake up for me kid. You ain't let me down before.'_    
  
  
Brass' face was wet with tears, twisted into a foreign expression of remorse.   
  
  
Yanyan was no where in sight, He couldn't watch his nephew die.   
  
  
Cap too was no where in the room as well, he had gone to get help.  
  
  
~~_"He looks utterly pathetic."_~~ Gaster scorned in disgust.   
  
  
Skittlz sighed softly looking up into the teal eye lights.  
  
  
He closed his eyes and frowned deeply in aggravation.   
  
  
"I can't say no to that face." He hissed.   
  
  
"He better let me wear his damn jacket..." he grumbled as red seared through the yellow and green in his soul.   
  
  
**The look of regret in his fathers eyes filled him with determination.**   
  
  
Gaster smiled softly and stroked Skittlz skull.  
  
  
~~_"Who could argue with that?"_~~


	27. Splitting headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz is alone in his room t the Muffett estate, Age 18 following a rather stressful meeting he has gone to his room filled with anxiety and irritation. Sitting at the foot of his bead his skull if pounding giving him such a splitting headache. What comes of it however is a shock.

" _Hrn...Hrn...HNNN_!!"

  
The soft sound of bone scraping bone could be heard as the aggravated hum of magic echoed from the distressed soul.

  
Every fiber of calcium and marrow in his skull felt as if it was splitting, his hands grasped desperately at his mandible as it stretched, large fangs painfully erupted from his jaw.

  
" _NNGH! NNf...HFF!!_ "

  
  
Skittlz grit his teeth trying his best to remain quiet as his brow twisted and warped. He dug his finger tips into the bone tugging at the horns that split from the growing fissures of his pterion.

  
  
It was excruciatingly agonizing.

  
  
He curled up into a tight ball and rested his brow on the cold tile floor. It was too much.

  
  
Skittlz could feel his eye sockets creak and stretch in to long tapered forms as new bone ridges separated them long his supra orbital notch.

  
  
The frontal bone of his skull tapered into a point and formed a hollow. The two Horns twisted and gracefully framed the back of his skull.

  
  
He couldn't stop his magic from manifesting as three more eyes slit their way vertically along his brow and between the newly formed ridges.

  
  
Suddenly his jaw protruded out as the elongated fangs parted making way for more razor sharp teeth. The top of his jaw formed a hook like beak as the bottom filled out into an iron hard chin.

  
  
His vision as becoming blurred with tears, he couldn't scream even if he wanted to now. He could only glance over to the window's reflection of his large bedroom to see the monstrosity that he was becoming.

  
  
What was he!? Why was his magic mutating him like this!? Was it the curse? Would the pain ever end. He wished more then ever now tht he could black out and not feel as his skull tore itself apart and reformed all at once.

  
  
A new violent throb of magic burned into his shoulder blades. He could only watch himself in horror as the back of his shirt protruded with new growth.

  
  
This evolution left him sick to his nonexistent stomach as the dark fabric of his shirt stretched and tore releasing two new anomalies in his body.

  
  
Folded at first and coated in torn fabric and marrow the two appendages ruptured from his back. Finally he found his voice. His maw opening to the point of nearly dislocating, a thunderous savage roar erupted from his throat.

  
  
The wings spread and opened ruining the shirt, tattered and barely clinging to his exposed ribs.   
The feathers suddenly stretched out viciously and sprayed the walls and bed with droplets of crimson.

  
  
His screams echoing off the walls shattering glass, magic lanced wildly, uncontrolled tearing up the tiles and cutting into the mattress while further ruining his clothes.

  
  
Slowly darkness fogged his vision. A soft clicking and creaking could be heard in the distance. He felt as though he was being engulfed by something large.

  
  
His soul pounded in strain. His hands slowly reached up and touched the foreign form on his shoulders. No longer in pain he could feel a strange pressure of magic around his skull.

  
  
Another Roar could be heard but it wasn't from him this time. Two heavy gusts of wind his the cooling marrow that coated the back of his ribs. Something...snapped.

  
  
It wasn't painful, but rather as if it had become detached. For a moment his eyes closed, the pressure of magic was stifling and hot as if a great beast was breathing down on him.

  
  
A weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders giving him a sense of relief as cool air caressed his sweating brow. Slowly he dared to open his eyes again.

  
  
There, flapping its stained wings idly to keep afloat, turning and looking about curiously, facing him now with five eyes filled with enamored affection...was his Blaster.

  
  
Slowly he reared back on his knees looking t the manifestation of his power. He had seen something like this before, but now...detached. He reached up with shaking hands to check to ensure his head was indeed on.

  
  
His long fingers covered his face as he tried to steady his breathing. He had no idea how long he stayed like tht before the gentle nuzzle of a bony maw gently touched the back of his palms.

  
  
He peeked through the phalanges to see the beasts draconian face staring back at him with unbridled curiosity.

  
  
Alone in a room destroyed. Glass and tile shattered everywhere around them in utter silence now the two beings stared. Carefully he reached out and touched the blaster with the same curiosity.

  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered as the beast inched closer for further affection, it ws no bigger then a large dog. If said dog was nothing more then its skull and...wings?

  
  
It suddenly spluttered startled him before it landed with a soft clatter against his lap.

  
  
"H-hey! Are you okay?" he asked looking shocked. It was just created there was no way it could be dead just yet! THe eyes stared back up at him and a low content purr could be heard reverberating from its nonexistent throat.

  
  
He gently stroked the ridges of this new creation inspecting it. It looked nothing like the malformed beastly lions face his fathers seemed to take. His own looked more so like a wyverns skull.

  
  
He lightly stroked the two horns until his fingers touched the still dripping feathers. He yanked his hands back as if burned. Oh Stars...It was made form his own Bone. His own Marrow. It was apart of Him.

  
  
Exhaustion pulled at his senses as his mind boggled in this new development. Part of him wanted to first explore this new beast. Learn everything he could about it, ask Yan and Gaster possibly about how he managed to create it and why it was able to detach itself from him, however the other part desired rest from exerting such a profound amount of magic.

  
  
There was a warmth in the familiar that dozed now on his legs. He couldn't help but be drawn to it as he rested his head against the ridged brow of his blaster. They were both tired and needed rest.

  
  
There was always tomorrow.


	28. Behind Violet Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O_O 1000 veiws? WHAT IS LIFE!?
> 
> >.> these aren't even very good...
> 
> But thank you *Bows*
> 
> ...here is an offering of spooks.

_Ever since Skittlz was young, he had an unrelenting fear of Dogs._  
  
  
 _For you see a long time ago he was badly bitten by one of the royal guards._  
  
  
_That's okay though. They were just playing._  
  
  
 _Like how Daddy plays. Daddy Brass that is._  
  
  
Pained keening pierced the cold air echoed only by childish giggling.   
  
  
"You look so silly like that Mr.LD"   
  
  
Feeble scratching gained little purchase on blood slicked ice. Several bone peiced through his armour tearing through his flesh. Hollow. Draining him of precious life essence.  
  
  
_You see, to this day skittlz will Always remember his first encounter with the Royal Guard._  
  
  
Splintering crack slowly snapped bones that soon tore through the soft war tissue and fur of LD's legs, leaving them mangled and torn. Each wound slowly turned to dust around the edges  
  
  
The smell of Fear and death punctuates the air as the smallest of the guards looked up in agony and terror to meet the gleefully innocent gleam of bright Violet eyes.  How could something so young be capable of such animosity. He was every part related to Yanyan.   
  
  
"Aww don't look so scared, Its fun! Don't worry...I can fix you later after we are done playing." childish giggling reverberated off the pines that surrounded them.  
  
  
In a feeble attempt to call for help LD let out a broken howl in hopes that his kin would come to his aid.   
  
  
But no one came.   
  
  
_Sometimes Skittlz admires the circular scar on his clavicle. It reminds him of the time he made some very powerful friends._  
  
  
 _Of course back then they weren't very useful._  
  
  
"It's alright Mr.LD...I brought the others with me to play." the violet eyed child smiled happily and opened his sunflower back pack, dumping out bits of fur and dust.  
  
  
"Now we can all play together. We will be the best of friends." LD's eyes widened in horror.   
  
  
The beady black pupils darted from the pile of dust to the growing shadow that arched up over the young boy. Bile built up in his stomach threatening to spill into the remains of his fallen kin. They would not be making this mistake again. They had learned their lesson.  
  
  
Shadows clouded LD's vision and for a moment he could have sworn he seen the cracked skull of a much older skeleton linger over Skittlz head.   
  
  
Dust trickled like sand over the small guards vision as darkness over came him leaving only four small glittering violet lights to watch over him in his final moments.   
  
  
 _Now that he's grown, they work for him as loyally as they do their own King._  
  
  
After all, they are his friends.


	29. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittlz asks his grandfather about dreams.

Floating in the vastness of unending darkness he laid on nothingness as he looked into the void that surrounded him.

 

Never could he remember a time he ever dreamed as other monsters did. Not once in his life had his mind been left to rest and wander, it was mentally exhausting.

 

Before he used to think he was dreaming, images brightly colored were played before him of skeletons laughing, fighting, loving, living. Only to find he were simply watching the portals to other universe's parallel to his own.

 

He used to think he dreamed of a man who was taller then his Yanyan, stronger then his father and as loving as his dad. The dark person would read to him, encourage him and answer his millions of questions about life, science, his uncle and his Father.

 

Only to find that the person was very much rel and as trapped as he was in the void. 

 

"Why don't I dream?" he asked into the nothingness, his voice swallowed up in the void making not a sound but not going unheard.

 

"That's a strange question. Implying you have no dreams at all. Child I see in you ambition and creativity. I am sure you have many dreams." came the all to familiar voice.

 

"Not like that, sure I look forward to the future. However I wonder why I do not dream like others do, to let my mind wander as I hear others explain what dreams are." he said softly. 

 

"Your mind wanders child, when you are distracted or contemplating the vast possibilities of things to come or would happen. Or even when you think of silly little things like cats with wings...You know I suppose those would be deadly, could you imagine? Hairballs dropping like bombs from the sky...that child is truly terrifying." Gaster chuckled but cringed at the thought.

 

"Do you dream?" 

 

The question lingered between them this time. Yanster walked perpendicular to Skittlz as he circled around him. "...Not since I came to the void. I don' find the need to sleep." he said and rested a hand on his grandsons head.

 

"Why don't I dream then when I sleep?" Skittlz asked softly. Yanster frowned looking way for a moment as if searching for the appropriate words to voice his answer.

 

"You child, are special. Some, 20 years ago there was a voice that cried out so loudly. It was powered by a very strong wish, one made of love. Real Love, not LOV. " he said softly. 

 

"That wish was for a life where there would never be one, so to create something from nothing...a sacrifice has to be made." he explains.

 

Skittlz turned his head slowly looking at his grandfather. "A wish? What does that have to do with dreams?" he asked softly. 

 

Yanster touched the tips of his fingers together in thought. "A dream, and a wish are very similar child. Someone wished for something where nothing could be." 

 

Yanster summoned Skittlz soul from his chest, the younger male gave no sign of resistance.   
The older male gently held the tender but scarred mass in one of his disembodied appendages. 

 

"You are a Dream, a wish that someone cried out for so fervently. To create something from nothing was to find something long since lost...In part you are from the void. You cannot dream when you sleep because your conscious simply returns to its roots." 

 

He let the mass float above the hole in his palm, the golden soul laced with a deep emerald green and cored with deep violet hidden to the untrained eye.

 

"Your soul is composed as most monster souls are, of love and hope. Something long since lost in Our universe since the beginning of the curse. This is due in part to that which was once the culmination of those two key elements was once devoured and sent here to the void. This only makes up half of your soul." He explained and returned it to Skittlz who sat up now intrigued looking at the soft heart. "That is half the reason why you could be made from nothing,"

 

"What makes up the other half?" 

 

Yanster sighed forlorn and massaged the bridge of where his nose should be, "The other half was a tether to keep the soul stable, somewhat dormant inside and hidden well." he nodded to the violet core of Skittlz soul. "The other half of your soul to guarantee you survived not only the strenuous amount of magic it would take both you and Brass to bring you into the world but...to give you a head start to survive in a curses world where no child could exist." he finished.

 

Skittlz eyes locked on the violet color for what seemed like ages before a soft smile graced his alabaster lips. "I do not dream, because prt of my soul came from something or rather...Someone, who has been trapped here." he looked up at Yanster with a soft smile.

 

Yanster smiled in return and bowed his head, "Does that displease you child?" he asked tenderly. 

 

Skittlz replaced his soul into his own rib cage and flung his arms around Yanster hugging him close. 

 

"Dreams are worth nothing if I couldn't have You for a grandfather!" He said happily. Yanster blushed a bit and wrapped his arms around the younger male. 

 

'You're the best dream I've had yet.' He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yansters a fairy godfther, granting Caps wish to have a family with Brass. But since Brass only has half a soul there is no way he could have a baby.  
> So Yanster gave a peice of his own soul,  
> Guess what the other part of the soul was? If Brass is teal, cap is orange and blue, but skittlz is Yellow and Green...
> 
> Hint: what was lost at the beginning of the curse that was Also Yellow and Green? but thats just theory.


End file.
